Thoughts cut deeper then words
by IndependentxXxNobody
Summary: Their is more to pain then physically, sometimes thoughts, can hurt more then bruises, scars, words, or actions. Four is abused by his father physically, while Tris is abused by her father Mentally. Tris doesn't think highly of herself, and she faces depression because of her father. While facing horrors of high school with an ongoing game of Truth or Dare. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I'm Autumn, I'm seventeen and I wanted to try and write a story if only once just to see how I am, and because I thought I had a good idea to write about. I currently have a good some already written but I'm open for ideas if you wish to share an idea you have if I like it I will incorporate it if I can. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent all rights go to the awesome writer Veronica Roth!**

Four's Pov

I'm a new student here at school don't know anyone, I open my locker as a cute red head girl comes to talk to me. I zoned out when I saw a even cuter blonde walk by I watch as she goes to her locker and a random girl talks to her she and then she has a look of shock on her face, she seems to think about it and shrugs her shoulders if to say 'sure'. She turns around looks directly at me and half runs half jogs toward me. I look around the red head is gone but she wont 'text me for details 845.283.0094' I wonder what she was talking about. I feel a pair of hands on my cheeks and lips pressed to mine and she skips away, and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped after she left.

Tris's Pov

I walk into school for my second day of school, I have no friends yesterday I saw talked to one girl yesterday she seemed friendly but all we talked about was shopping and her boyfriend Will but I lost her and had to eat lunch alone, I wasn't sure how much more I could listen too. I walk down the hall to my locker to put my stuff away. I shut my locker and I see Christina the girl from yesterday she leaned into me "Truth or Dare?" she said, I don't know do I back down or admit something embarrassing or subject myself to "Dare" I say. She looks around deep in thought till she stops and stares over my shoulder. "I dare you to kiss the other new kid over there" I was shocked at first but I wasn't going to back down, I probably will never talk to the guy again so what do I have to loose. "sure" I say with a shrug of my shoulders. I turn around look directly into his deep blue eyes he looks away, I'm never going to forget his eyes, he looked down at his hand like he didn't want to admit he was looking at me I smile walk as calmly as I can to him then grab his face in my hands I kiss him and he kisses back! I pull back wink at him and then skip to my next class I think I saw his jaw drop. I walk to my next class and sit in the back of the class I came in yesterday and introduced myself to my teachers today so I knew where my classes were today. The good thing about being a new student is that you get the back of the class room, "Hey I'm Zeke" said the boy in front of me "Hey I'm Tris" "I saw you talk to Christina, does that mean you are playing truth or dare with us?" He says "I guess?" "Do you atleast know the rules?" "No" and the bell rings, the boy with the deep blue eyes walks in handing the teacher his schedule "Class this is" "Four" he interrupts I realize there is only one desk available next to me I look down and plug my ear phones in my phone and music begins to play when I see Zeke is trying to hand me a folded pieces of paper I grab it and unfold it **Dare is dare, truth you either have to write on the dauntless wall of embarrassing truths take a picture and send it to the person who asked you, or answer a specific question like regular truths, and if you pansycake out you have to do something daring to get in trouble with the principal and hope you don't get caught**.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it sorry its some what short chapter. I will update after two reviews tell me what you think. This chapter is all one day and the day will continue next chapter. Don't hate me please I haven't read Percy Jackson series but I do enjoy the stories of him as a brother so I'm including him. (Sorry if you read the part about Percy saying something I got ahead of myself that is next Chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I got one review so I want to give a shout out to AngelNephilim14 I will update even though I didn't get a second review hopefully ill get more reviews this chapter! Thanks for following me. Just to let you know I didn't write up a schedule for Tris till earlier today and so it isn't written out in the story. I wrote her classes like my schedule 8 classes but divided between two days, one week A day will be Monday, Wednesday, Friday and B day Tuesday, Thursday and then next week the opposite.**

**A day**

** Study Hall**

** Psychology**

** Creative Writing**

** Lunch**

**Art**

**B day**

** Free**

** Gym**

** Choir**

** Lunch**

** Photography **

**All rights go to Veronica Roth! I don't own Divergent**

As I read the paper Zeke was talking to Four and I ignore both of them and before long the bell rings I walk out and lean against the locker waiting for Zeke I pull him back from talking to four and I ask "Truth or Dare?" "Dare me Trissy!" I look around and see a girl eyeing me with jealousy "I dare you see the girl over there?" I point he nods and he gets a wide grin "go sweep her off her feet and take her to her next class" he takes off running grabbing her off her feet bridal style and they leave the hall way Zeke giving me a very thankful look and yells "Bye Tris!" I hope they get together soon they look so cute and Zeke looked like he knew her. I go to my next class Psychology with Ms. Mathews I walk in the class room Four is sitting next to my seat, It seems like I can't get away from him I didn't think I would see him this much before I kissed him and he hasn't attempted to talk to me about it so I sit down and draw before the teacher starts talking "Class this is our new student T…" "Four" Four interrupts "Four" the teacher continues "Today we will do fear simulations can anyone tell me what part of the brain stimulates fear?" "The Amygdala" four says "thank you for your contribution to class Four" I'm surprised he doesn't seem to be the type of guy that contributes to class discussions. I do my simulation and learn I'm afraid of Drowning in a tank, Drowning in a large body of water, being attacked by crows, shooting my family, and being burned alive, and Intimacy. I'm glad nobody can see my fears and its only recorded how many we have so I tell the teacher "seven" and walk away. I'm on edge the rest of the day haunted by my fears. I walk to my next class and it was really boring. I go to lunch after class get my lunch I look for a place to sit when I see Zeke and Four walk up to me Zeke grabs my lunch and four picks me up throwing me over his shoulder as he walks to a table that Christina was sitting at, next to a boy I'm guessing is her boyfriend Will, and a boy that looks like younger version of Zeke sitting next to a random girl, next to the girl that looked jealous of me earlier then Zeke sits down next to her kissing her on the cheek I guess they are going out now, and Four sets me down and he sits next to me. Christina speaks up "So I see you met Zeke and the mystery man" "Four" Christina is interrupted by four "Well nice to meet you four" He nods "I assume you don't know anyone else so this is Shauna, I'm guessing Zeke finally asked her out, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and my boyfriend Will" "Yes, Tris dared me to sweep this love of my life off her feet and take her to her next class which happened to be my favorite class because of this lovely lady. Then I finally got some balls and dared Shauna to go out with me, then I believe she dared my little bro Uriah to ask out Marlene" as Marlene kisses Uriah's cheek "Then Shauna picked truth when asked by Uriah so she had to confess something and she still wont tell me and she will kill Uriah if he speaks" He sighs and Shauna kisses him then speaks up "Then I dared this cutie Four to sweep Tris is it?" I nod and blush a little "off her feet to pay her back" she winks at me "because Tris didn't eat with us yesterday I thought she should today" "and then that dragged my new man candy four over also" Zeke says patting fours shoulder and winking at him as we all burst out laughing and after everyone stops laughing and four says "So what is "The Wall'?" everyone gets a big grin everyone simultaneously gets up except me and four we look at each other then get up and follow them out till someone holds me back "Bea" only Percy calls me Bea "Oh hey how are you enjoying school Percy?" I see all my friends waiting for me outside the lunch room "Its ok just wanted to remind you have fun but remember we might not stay long so be careful" he gives me a concerned look "I know Percy just having fun I made some friends" I reply I wonder why he is asking "Ok see you when you get home ill find some friends to hitch a ride from and maybe you can too" I nod and run to my friends "He is my brother" I say and they all nod and we walk to 'The Wall' Percy is a senior like Caleb and I'm a Junior. Percy and I are Dauntless I learned yesterday when Percy told me about the school groups Caleb is Erudite; I'm really happy I'm with Percy in Dauntless he is the only one that actually cares for me in my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shout out to LegendLover94 thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't own divergent! Anything I use credit goes to Veronica Roth! **

We go to the basement and find this tunnel "what is this tunnel?" I say then a gust of wind blows this is amazing I know I'll be visiting this tunnel more its calming here "Nobody knows why it was built in but people suspect it was some dauntless thing but as the years go on less and less people know about this place" says Will "I think we are the only people that know about it now and that is only because me and Shauna stumbled upon it sophomore year" says Zeke "and it took you this long to ask my sister out!" Lynn says half joking as we walk into a room a few feet down the tunnel from where we entered, the room has a old beat up couch and a banana chair and a love seat. Three of the four wall is covered in graffiti but the fourth wall is writing I walk over too look at it more **I want to sleep with the new math teacher, I just lost my virginity **random stuff names you can barely read names some have dates people are really weird. I look over and see Zeke and Shauna making out against a wall, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn laughing about something on the wall I assume, Christina and Will talking to each other and four looks like he is deep in though. It feels like its been ten minutes when Shauna pushes Zeke away from her and practically yells "What time is it?!" everyone checks there phones except me then everyone gets wide eyes and we run as fast as we can running toward the wind is not easy but I manage to get ahead of everyone before I realize it everyone behind me is gone besides four I make it to my class right after the bell rang and four shortly behind me the teacher scolds us for being late but then smiles and says sit where ever so I love how Tori is so cool with Dauntless hardly any other faction takes Art but every once in a while and normally they transfer out. I sit in the back of the room and four sits right next to me I play my music and one of my favorite songs starts to play

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

Four looks over and sees my drawing I pull out one earphone "Tris you are really good" he smiles. I smile back and put my earphone back in my ear.

I walk alone

I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a…

*music plays*

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

The song finishes as I finish my drawing I look at it and close my book before four could see it again and ask the significance. Before all he saw was a little girl in a dress watching her kite fly in the air once I finished their were dead flowers all around her the grass is dead and there was a weeping willow tree behind her. The song and my drawing describe my life very well. I just sit there the rest of class before too long the bell rings and I walk out of class to my locker put my stuff away time to go home then I realize I haven't pulled out my phone all day and I check my pockets I must have forgotten it at home. I walk home not wanting to ask anybody for a ride.

I get home before Percy, and immediately go to my phone on my vanity and see my missed texts. First text from Percy

Percy: Hey don't have too much fun with your new boyfriend ;)

That would have been right after I sigh ummmm I KISSED FOUR! I laugh really loud when I hear Percy yell "Psycho!" which makes me laugh harder and run down stairs. "He isn't my boyfriend" he looks at me like 'really?' "He's not!" I yell walking out of the room and yelling back up the stairs. To finish looking through missed text messages.

Ryan: Puppycake, school is boring without you!

Ryan is my best friend from my last school my only other friend outside of my current friends I'm not a social person. Ryan calls me puppy cake because he thinks I act like a puppy randomly, and I would make the cutest little puppy with blonde hair and instead of brown or black spots I have light blue just like my hair.

Me: it must be terrible

Ryan: When will you love me again I need my sexy women near me before I go through withdrawls!

Me I don't know maybe next weekend when we finish unpacking you can drive down, and you know I love you even if I'm not with you!

Ryan: Sure puppycakes I'll see you next weekend

Me: Bwyeeeez!

I look through the rest of my missed text messages from random numbers of the people I met today. I don't bother to text back Zeke, but I text back Uriah.

Uriah: Herro honey it's Uriah! Zeke texted everyone your number

Me: Honey? Your funny Uri, how did Zeke get my number?

Uriah: Uri I like it! Honey because your sweet and who knows Zeke is weird

Me: ok dork

Christina: Hey girl its Christina! We need to go shopping

Me: Maybe

Christina: Tomorrow?

Me: Maybe next week

Christina: No maybe we are going!

I laugh a little and throw my phone on my pillows and lay down staring at my ceiling. My room isn't all that plain, the one black wall opposite my bed with my vanity and dresser and then my door. On one wall above my vanity dark purple letters over the black it says 'Gotta get away from me' like the song from offspring. Every other wall is dark purple my favorite color but not my favorite shade but I do like it. I have my book shelf on the wall next to my bed and on the other side of the room is my walk in closet. My king size bed takes up most my room. I decide to go make food, then I shower strip to my bra and underwear and go to bed. Receiving one last text not telling me who it was

406-646-4664: Good night

Me: Good night creepy stranger

406-646-4664: ;)

Who is it? This will bug me till I know who it is I suppose I could text Zeke and ask but sleep pulls me under before I do.

**A/N Ok Four more Reviews or double the amount of followers before I upload the next chapter (need total of six reviews or twelve followers), I already have it written out so review and you can read it! I would prefer actual feedback and I welcome criticisms but I won't demand it. Oh and as you can see 'I can English' (a joke you can laugh any time you want) I'm very punctual (*insert your thoughts here* and before you criticize I was being sarcastic I am terrible with grammar so please don't hate me!) Ryan is an OC I have loosely based Tris off myself in school but my friends aren't as enthusiastic as Uriah, Zeke, Four and everyone else. Ryan is a name I made up but he is very very loosely based off my best friend I've had for four years now. I hope you like him he will make a appearance in the fifth chapter. Please let me know what you like and don't like about my story but I'm happy you like my story so far**

**Be Happy, **

**Make good choices, **

**Stay strong. **

**I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm writing and I keep thinking people at school are looking over my shoulder its really creepy! And thank you so much for the reviews two chapters in one day!**

**I don't own Divergent!**

I wake up in the morning to Beauty from Pain by super chick. I love this song It makes me strong, it reminds me of the pain my father causes me will beautify me. I get up and walk to my mirror looking at my body even if I'm not beautiful now, I look like a twelve year old girl, I'm small no boobs no butt. Nobody likes me I picture his face shivers run down my spin and I turn away from the mirror to go get changed for school. My black skinny jeans with the ripped knees, torn pockets, my black long sleeved shirt with the thumb holes and through on my neon purple tank top that grips right below my butt with a fedora with a purple ribbon and black converse with rainbow laces. I walk out of my room grab banana and walk to school. I'm glad its Friday I have time to finally finish unpacking when I get home. So today is A day I have I let out a sigh, oh I have free period I go to my locker and drop off my stuff grabbing my camera and walking to the basement. Free period is cool we get to do what ever we want but we have to turn in something in by the end of the year nothing specific, I'm thinking of taking random pictures and make a video and I'll sing a song to put to the video. I go to the wind tunnel and I just relax I love the wind its so calming, I walk down the tunnel to find a hole I think I'm to the side of the school but it started to rain. I absolutely love the rain, and its warm rain; I back up a little bit take a picture of the end of the tunnel, rain with the beautiful mountain in the back ground made a beautiful sight. I walk back and decide to go see 'The Wall' I walk in and Four is there "Hey" I say "He looks a little surprised to see me "Hi" he says I walk in awkwardly "Sorry about the kiss yesterday" I think he blushes but covers it up with a smile "Its alright it was a dare" We stand there awkwardly until he breaks the silence "So how did your simulation go yesterday in psychology?" "good" I say "How many fears do you have?" "Six" I try and not hesitate, I really do have seven but I don't want to admit it to four "How many do you have?" right after I say it I already knew how many fears he has he laughs a little "Four" He says "I can see why it warrants a nick name" I say "Psychology is so interesting" I nod and pull out my phone "the bell is going to ring soon what class are you going too?" I ask "All Dauntless have gym now" he says "Five bucks I'll beat you" I say as I open the door and run into the wind tunnel. We finally make it to class "Pay up" I say as we about to part to the changing rooms he starts pulling out his wallet "You do know I never accepted the challenge, but since you ran into people and still beat me ill pay up" he says winking and holding out the five bucks "keep it I wouldn't feel right taking it" I say "And what is that supposed to mean?" he fakes a hurt face "Nothing" I say walking into the changing room. I get changed to my short shorts and tank top grab my ipod and ear phone putting one ear bud in my ear as the music starts I walk out of the changing room. We are racing today because we race every A day Fridays. The girls aren't done changing yet so I go talk to Four Zeke and Uri "Hey guys" I say as I feel a hand on my back and what feels like money shoved down my sports bra, I roll my eyes look at four "I said keep it" with out taking my hands off my hips "And I asked what do you mean by you wouldn't feel right about taking it?" he says "I guess you'll see" as I hear one of the girls scream my name so I turn around and go to them "Tris truth or dare?" Marlene asks "Dare I guess" I say Christina and Shauna laugh a little "What?" I say "I dare you to race Four today" Marlene says as the teacher walks in "Everyone to the track who wants to race first?" Coach Amar yells, and I yell back "Me and Four" and I hear laughs from everywhere as me and four make it to the track and get in starting positions "Ok no fowl play two laps one mile, On your marks!" I hear whistling I know they are for me and I wink at four "Get set, GO!" as I hear the gun go off from couch Amar's phone I take off running I'm already ahead of four and I shove my ear phone in my other ear to tune out everyone else all I hear is my music not the best song to run too.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way that you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that Far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's

Weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a Smile

A laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even

Whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I like to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young you should have known

Better then to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I like to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

This song always reminds me of my father and mother I protect myself probably a little too well because I don't want to get hurt all because of my father an my mother used to always talk to me so it felt as if I had to much leaning on me and I was too young everybody said so; but my mother doesn't talk to me much anymore she ignores me more then Caleb.

I finish my run before Four, then couch Amar yells "Tris three minutes and fourty-five seconds and Four four minutes even nice job Tris!" I look around my breathing still even unlike four's and everyone else is in shock. I walk over to Zeke "Tris nobody ever beats Four that's incredible!" I laugh a little "Truth or Dare?" I ask "Dare" "I dare you to race Peter while trying to propose" I see peter eyeing me not in a bad way but like he is keeping tabs on me I feel like I need to burn my skin then I see Christina give me a look that says 'your going to get pay back' "Who is running next?" Amar yells "Zeke and Peter" I yell and they both reluctantly walk to the starting line. Amar starts the race and Zeke lets Peter go ahead then Zeke runs after Peter "Peter I know we haven't known each other for long but I know I love you! Will you marry me?" Zeke is yelling "Get away from me creep!" Peter yells back "why won't you love me!" Zeke cries and the race is over Peter won "Who is next?" Amar yells laughing "Me and Stiff" Peter yells awesome I get to race peter (Note the sarcasm) I walk up to the starting line and see Christine talking to Zeke I shove my ear phone in not caring what song is playing I hear Amar yell Go so I take off running I feel like I need to get as far of Peter as I can, till I'm half a lap a head of him finally I win and I don't care what my time was. Zeke walks up to me "Truth or Dare Trissy?" I sigh "I guess Dare as normal" I say he leans in and whispers something in my ear, I punch him to be serious but not all serious and chuckle "Fine" I turn around make eye contact with four and I take off running to Four "Catch me!" I yell as he freezes in shock, I really hope he catches me as I jump throwing my feet forward and he catches me a little later then he should, I laugh and he laughs then I kiss him and jump out of his arms. "sorry a dare" I say "Oh Tris I thought you just do that for fun" he tries to act surprised but fails "I could" I wink at him turn around and see Al staring at me, why is everyone staring at me! "Hey Al" he shakes his head, like he is trying to shake his thoughts away "turn around" and he does and I run to him "piggy back!" I yell and I softly land on his back "Hey" I say calmly as if I didn't just jump on his back "Hey how are you?" he tries to respond casually "I'm good the bell is going to ring want to take me to the locker room?" I ask "sure" he says laughing and he takes off running to the locker room dropping me off at the door to the girls locker room I walk in get changed before the other girls even come in I decide not to shower just spray myself down and walk out before anyone else. Al comes up to me "Hey Tris" "Hey sorry about riding your back" I say and scratch the back of my neck "Its ok I was wondering if you wanted to go out …" he trails off as I look over at four "Sorry I asked" I'm not even sure what happened but I didn't want to tell him, he walks away sad, and I don't know what to say so I stay quiet till the bell rings. That probably wasn't the best idea I should have stopped him and said 'I'm not looking to date right now I'm sorry' or something not just let him walk away. Next I have Choir and I don't really want to explain to my friends about all so I walk alone hoping they didn't see or forget before I talk to them. I go to my locker and pick up my stuff and go to choir. Choir is cool sometimes the teacher will give us a specific assignment to sing throughout the week but most the time we just sing whatever and I don't feel like singing to day so I ignore everyone till lunch then I dare Uri to shove cake in Four's face. We all laugh then Four and Uri shove cake in my face then we laugh harder.

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey the first few chapters I was updating every day but now for the next two I will only be able to update when I'm in school so not till Tuesday then Thursday then Monday Wednesday, and Friday but I might be able to update the Sunday after that and then I can update as I wish again. If you are worried about fourtris don't be there will be fourtris but I didn't want to jump into it I like to progress slowly but it will happen is all I can say. Please keep reviewing! I like to hear all thoughts of my story, is it fair to say 20 followers or thirteen reviews before I update? I'll how things go this week end but I won't be able to update till Tuesday no matter what. I hope you like Ryan!**

**I don't own divergent!**

The past week has been fun but not very eventful (**I'm lazy and don't want to write a full week) **Psych we did personality tests to see if we really fit in our groups in school. Just because one group seems more appealing then the others doesn't mean we belong and this test was meant to clarify that. My results came back Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation but I can't see myself fitting in any other faction besides Dauntless. Some of my classes like Psych and Study is an Erudite run class, or free period is kind of Abnegation thing and they normally do service projects for that class but I only take those classes for fun. In Photography we hike the mountain behind the school and we took pictures I got a lot of interesting pictures I can edit and put in my video project for free period which I probably should start organizing what I want to put in the video. Truth or Dare has been entertaining, Uri was dared to ask out Lynn and he knew she would kill him so he declined but he graffiti the principals door and got away with it so we took him out to lunch and we all chipped in to buy him lunch then he dared Marlene to go out with him so they are going out. Four had to write a truth on the wall but I don't know what he wrote. I check my phone

Ryan: We still on for this weekend Puppycakes?

Me: Yeah just come to my house sometime today.

I walk to lunch grab my food and sit down in my usual spot next to Four and nobody else is here I see Percy a crossed the room with the biggest grin on his face then I feel someone put their hands over my eyes "Guess who!" "Uri" I laugh "Who?" "Zeke?" I ask surprised "Puppycake, are you trying to replace me" I jump up squealing "Ryan" I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his hands around my waist then he spins me around as everyone walk to the table looking really confused "Oh sorry guys this is my friend Ryan from my last school" I say with my arms still wrapped around Ryan as he says hello and everyone says it back "Ryan this is Four, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke" as I point to everyone as I say their name, I finally let go of him we sit down so I can eat and then I assume I'll ditch and go to my house. "Hey Percy says parentals are out as usual him and Caleb are thowing a party tonight" He says loud enough for everyone at the table to hear "all Tris's friends and boyfriend are invited as long as you don't have too much fun with him" I blush a little bit and everyone looks confused except for Four he looks angry "and Percy invited some from your old school, my school and lots of Dauntless here I think he said what ever that is" I interrupt Ryan "Ill explain later" and he continues "but Caleb is inviting Erudite friends" He says Erudite slowly like he doesn't understand what it means "Ill explain" "anyway I had to ask Percy where your school was so I could surprise you and he told me" "Ok well I'm going to go kill him for the boyfriend remark" as I get up pull out my phone and text everyone my address everyone gets it except four "Oh four I don't have your number" "You don't? but…" he looks confused then he looks like he figured it out "Ill be picking up Zeke and Uriah anyway so they will tell me" "ok bye everyone you better come later!" and me and Ryan go find Percy I punch his arm knocking him off his feet me, Ryan and Percy are laughing "I don't have a boyfriend" I say really loud and I swear all the boys that could even be possibly single turn their head to me and we walk out of the lunch room to my house.

****Time Skip****

"What dress should I wear?" I yell to Ryan walking out of my closet holding up a dark blue dress with accents of light blue and black and a simple black dress with light blue leggings both match the blue in my hair. Ryan says a lot of complicated words about the dresses "So this one?" I hold it up in question and he falls on my bed "You are hopeless the leggings dress!" he says "Sorry your fashion highness" I bow turning around and smacking my head on the wall and Ryan busts out laughing and then so do I finish going into my closet and change. I sit at my vanity that is covered in jewelry and make up, I apply my make-up as Ryan says "Your dad being the same?" I nod looking down I hate looking people in the eyes when I talk about my dad I can't stand to see their disapproval I finish putting my make-up on in silence nothing big just eyeliner, mascara, and lip stick and a protective clear coat in case I make out with anyone tonight though I don't think I will, I think about the last time I kissed someone and shivers run down my spine 'there will be beauty from my pain' I think and I guess Ryan noticed me deep in thought because he picks me up in one arm and spins me around "Common princess you can't be late for your brothers party" he says "I can't be late as long as I'm in the house, now put me down" he throws me on the bed and tickles me I scream and laugh "stop it" I try and say in a serious tone but to no avail then I see my friends standing in the door way everyone is kind of shocked but four again he looks angry what reason would he have to be angry? Christina tries to cover up "Wow Tris you have such a big house" as she walks to my walk in closet she was eyeing every few seconds "We have to go shopping you promised!" Christina says then I hear Percy "Tris, friends and boyfriend get down here and have fun!" "Shut up Percy!" I yell back mainly because of the boyfriend comment everyone walks out and me and Ryan are about to walk out till he stops me "You know I'm only a phone call away" Ryan says I nod grab his hand dragging him out of my room and shutting the door still dragging Ryan behind me we walk to the dance floor and we dance, then me Christina, Marlene, and Shauna dance, then I end up dancing with Zeke and Uriah, Peter is drunk and he tries to dance with me but I walk away and he looks angry but lastly I dance with Four the party is in full swing but I'm done for the night it's almost two and my friends are going home except Four I haven't seen him for the past hour I go grab Ryan "I'm going to bed do you want me to grab you some pajamas?" I ask "nah its ok I think I'm done here too so let's go" we walk up to my room and I change into shorts and a tank top and Ryan strips down to his boxers I hate closing my door but I won't leave it open so I leave a crack open but nobody can see in without opening my door and I fall sleep with in minutes.

Christina's Pov

I drag a somewhat intoxicated Will out of the house and Tris says goodbye with Ryan standing over her shoulder he acts like a body guard and a boyfriend. I think they are dating after how many remarks Percy made about Tris's boyfriend, I hope they are dating they look so cute together and tris was so unconvincing when she practically yelled at Percy she didn't have a boyfriend at least to me, but she will most likely get hit on a lot this week by single guys. I want to know why Peter tried to dance with Tris obviously he was drunk but he looked so angry when Tris walked away, wait does PETER LIKE TRIS?! Ehh that would be so weird

Four's Pov

Its almost two thirty in the morning I haven't seen Tris for the last half hour when our friends left I wonder if she went to bed. I go look in her bedroom even if it seems a little creepy I just want to say goodbye, I slowly push open the door and see Tris cuddling Ryan and she must be asleep, I pull the door back to where it was and I leave the house. I'm angry but I shouldn't be if Tris is going out with Ryan good for her. I don't want to go home tonight so I go walk to the chasm my special place, a place I thought someday I could bring Tris. I thought.

Ryan's Pov

I woke up to a noise it sounded like someone walking in the room oh well. I look over at the clock, its two-fourty five in the morning and it sounds like the party is still going on. I slowly peel Tris off of me without waking her throw on some clothes and go find Percy, he is making-out with some chick I think she was his ex-girlfriend they broke up because he was moving maybe they got back together "Percy" I say and clear my throat "shouldn't you clear people out?" I ask as he pulls away from the chick "yeah" he says. He is clearly tired and intoxicated but he is so cute when he is "Everyone out Party is over!" Percy yells trying not to fall over as people trickle out grunting me and saying 'great party' me and Percy go around the house checking bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, and yes crawl spaces kicking people out as we find them either having sex, making out, playing games, and who know what else people are so weird. Finally everyone is out except Percy is saying a special good bye to the chick he was making out with and I wait for him to finish and she leaves I'm surprised he didn't take her to bed with him like he normally does with girls. Percy closes the door "Umm Percy do you know the guy that kept checking Tris out? He always looked sad when he wasn't around her but all the other girls were flirting with him" I ask "not really I know he is new to our school came in the day after me and Tris, but I saw Tris kiss him the morning of his first day" oh someone has a crush on my puppy! He must think me and Tris are dating that's why he hasn't made a move, everyone thinks we are dating but I'm just protective of Tris because of Robert and her Family "Oh, How is everything with your father? Do you know when he is coming home again or if he will make you move again?" I ask "Same old shit he will be here on Monday and I don't know how to break it to Tris but if Caleb tells her he will crush her" Percy says the only good thing about drunk Percy is he says everything but when he is sober he is almost impossible to get things out of him, I have an easier time then everyone else, but Tris he only tells her when he is concerned for her. He hides his emotions well he is a block "When does your dad leave again?" I ask "Wednesday maybe if we are lucky" he says he looks really worried for his sake but mainly Tris's she gets the worst of it. Their father doesn't like either of them but he tolerates Percy he acknowledges Percy, Tris is ignored till she is needed. Caleb is favorite but he is ignored as much as Percy maybe a little less, but Caleb enjoys every minute of it he is either out or locked in his room till he wants food he has everything he wants in his room and he has more money than he needs Tris can't even say Caleb is her brother at school Caleb refuses to be part of Tris's life, he is mean to Tris until their father is home then everyone ignores Tris, even her mother there used to be a time when Tris's mother confided in her but she was too young to know so much she got really messed up basically stopped going to school then things changed her mother stopped confiding in her because she saw how it hurt Tris but she doesn't even talk to Tris anymore. "I like it here, more than I did our last home and Tris has more friends her then she has ever had! I hope he doesn't make us move I want to know what sick idea this is for him to make us move around so much and he not even acknowledge us!" he is talking about their father "calm down Percy" I say as he begins again holding back tears "This isn't fair to her" he says pointing up the stairs "to anyone but specially not to her" he is angry he has his fist clenched he is going to break something I dive down and tackle him I loosen my grip around him to a hug he hugs back and regains control of his emotions "I didn't want you to break something" I help him up the stairs he falls asleep as soon as he hits the bed I write him a note '**text me when he leaves I'll be here after he is gone I'm here for you and Tris**' I walk to Tris's room and strip down to my boxers again crawl into bed Tris adjusts herself and she lays her head on my arm I kiss her head "I'm here for you puppycakes" I whisper and fall asleep.

Tris Pov

I wake up as usual I'm the first one awake and the only one without a hangover the morning after a hangover so I get up and cook breakfast when my dad isn't here I don't have to cook I love it when he isn't here but I wonder when he will come around Probably soon. I don't bother changing I can go around in my tank and short shorts today I have nowhere to go, I start the eggs, then bacon, hash browns, turn on the coffee maker and the coffee is almost full when breakfast is done I get out the tortilla shells and put them in the microwave. Nothing special just the usual breakfast burritos after a party I go wake up Caleb first he will take the longest to come down if he even does then Percy I gently wake him and give him a glass of water he isn't at his worst hang over, his worst was when me and Robert broke up at his party and it wasn't pleasant, Percy had to take care of me that night at the party and he kept nocking back the drinks. Percy is at least awake he is going to take a while to get down the stairs so I go wake up Ryan normally he is really motion sensitive when he is hung over its kind of funny to walk in the morning after a party he is grabbing his head half-conscious half not he will grunt if he hears floor boards crack so he must not be terribly hung over maybe a head ache so I decide to climb on top of him "Common Ryan time to get up" I say I shake him and he grunts but that is usual in the morning from him I shake him again then he hugs me and flips over on top of me "common breakfast is ready" I say "Fine" he grunts then smiles and gets up I walk out while he gets dressed. Percy is already dishing up I'm a little surprised he got up in the ten minutes since I woke him, I open the fridge and get condiments to put in the burritos and I get my French vanilla creamer for my coffee, I poor myself coffee and wait for everyone to get food and eventually even Caleb comes down weird morning, almost nobody is completely hung over and people aren't exactly the same. We all finish breakfast Ryan decides he needs to go home, he probably just doesn't want to help clean up, but we finish without his help about noon. "Hey Tris" Percy says in his less than happy tone. "Hey Percy what up?" I ask a little concerned "Umm he is coming back" Percy mumbles even if I think I knew what he said I say "what?" smiling "He's here" Caleb interrupts Percy gets wide eyed and freezes as I frantically walk around thinking about what needs to be done really quick and then He walks in through the door. I didn't even think about my clothes crap I can't run and change but I can't stand here in a tank and short shorts! My eyes water up almost immediately. This can't be happening, the house is clean but he can't be here.

**Follow and Review? Please? Even if it's the most random thing on your mind that can get pretty entertaining! Tell me what you want to happen, you can send me dares you want to happen sorry kind of drifted off with truths but I will write more school and dares soon! I promise. In this story I include or will super chick song(s) and eventually savage garden song(s) if you haven't heard of them look them up I like them both a lot even though i'm more skillet and three days grace they are really good I grew up to savage garden and super chick has great lyrics.**

**I love you all! **

**Stay you, Stay beautiful, and stay fan girls! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks for the Reviews keep them coming I love your input! While I was writing the first part of this scene I was watching Sinester it's a awesome movie I love it but Tris is me I love creepy things like SVU, Butterfly effect, Hannable Lector, Saw and Freddy Krugar and psychologically twisted movies**

**I don't own divergent **

My father is never a man of few words but the hour he has been here he hasn't said anything, and its scaring me as it is everyone else also. I help my father with his bags and go to my room with tears threatening to spill over. No, we have only been here for two weeks I have friends I can still be close to Ryan, hope he doesn't make us move, normally I don't mind because I don't make friends but last time I had Ryan and now I have lots of friends. They found me, normally I'm the weird girl that the rumors are always about. Until Ryan, he was my first actual friend, I refuse to admit Robert was a friend. Ryan has always been there for me sometimes without even knowing it! Then we moved here and I thought I would lose him until I found out we wouldn't be moving far like out of state or ten hour drive. Now I have Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Chrisina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. I feel like I fit in, Caleb is happier I have seen him around school happier then I have ever seen him at school! Percy fits in everywhere I'm not sure he ever had a preference but if I had to guess he likes this place as well as the last. I collapse on my bed I'm about to cry when I see the light on my phone I missed a notification. I wipe my eyes and see it's from the mystery number

406-646-4664: want to go to the movies?

Do I reply? I'm not sure I know this person but I think they are in my group of friends, I shouldn't be worried, but I need to get out of the house. I go talk to Percy, he says go he will cover for me so I reply to the stranger.

Me: Sure what time?

406-646-4664: now pick you up at your house or meet you there?

Me: Meet me there

406-646-4664: Ok my treat six

Me: we will see stranger

I probably won't let him pay for me but why did he call me six? I can't think of anything besides my fears I only told Four and I told him six refusing to admit my seventh fear at least to him. I really should be worrying about whom I'm about to meet, can I really be that oblivious as to who this is? I throw on my usual comfy cloths dark purple leggings and a plain black over size shirt it is so big it hangs off my shoulder and ends right above my knee, I guess it's more of a dress then a shirt but I'm not technical. I throw my hair up in a ponytail Ryan always said I look best with my hair pulled back my eyes are more noticeable and my faded streaks are more prominent. I sit down at my vanity and do my less then minimal make-up eyeliner mascara and lipstick I don't worry about a protective layer I won't be kissing anybody. I walk to the movie theatre, I need time to straighten my thoughts like I usually do when my father is home. I finally arrive at the theatre I see all my friends there the guys holding their girlfriends and four standing alone, I walk up next to Four and join the circle of friends "Hey" I say everyone say hi or something to that extent. "Lynn dared I to take Shauna out to a scary movie on a date stating she couldn't handle her home any more, and then I dared Four to ask Tris to come along and then It turned into a group date, So we all win" Zeke says cheerfully that means four is the stranger. "But me and Four aren't dating" I say "Not yet" Shauna and Zeke say in unison and they kiss I roll my eyes and see four giving Zeke a death glare I laugh and four realizes I'm laughing at him "So what movie?" Four says trying to change the subject "Sinester" Marlene says "Well let's go!" Uriah says punching air above his head and running forward dragging Marlene with him she laughs and everyone is staring at us. Then Zeke and Shauna follow Will and Christina I'm about to follow when four holds me back. "Did you really not know it was me?" he says with a smirk "Of course I knew four" I try and play it off I knew now but not when he was texting me but that can be my secret, I can be really oblivious "Ok" he says everyone already bought their tickets they are waiting for four and I so I walk up to the ticket counter purposefully cutting four off to buy his ticket "Two tickets to Sinester" I say "eight dollars" he says and I give him a ten he gives me the tickets and change but I just shove the money back in my pocket. We walk inside and I give four his ticket he tries to give me money but I shove it back at him smiling so he knows I'm not being rude but I don't like the gender roles of dating guys don't have to pay for everything! I walk up to the popcorn stand without even asking if people want some "Four large popcorns and one thing of frozen junior mints" he says numbers I don't care I give him thirty he gives me change and I shove it in my pocket he dishes up two popcorn buckets "Will and Christina" "Shauna and Zeke" handing them the two buckets the guy gives me a third bucket "Uriah and Marlene" giving them a bucket "Why do we get the last one" Uriah fakes a pout "You don't four and I do" I say "Sorry you will have to wait for more popcorn to pop" the guy behind the counter says "alright" I say "you guys can go sit down I'll be in there soon" everyone listens except four "Four you got guts not to listen to her" Christina says without looking back "go" I say pointing to the door "Nope" he says popping the P "I'll wait for you" he adds "Dork" I roll my eyes a female comes up "I'll take over your break will start soon" she says to the other worker and he listens, of course as soon as he leaves she starts flirting with Four I stand there awkwardly when Four sees I'm getting annoyed he laces his fingers with mine "Can we have our popcorn now?" he says I try and not blush she stares at me she hates me and I haven't said one word to her she gives us our popcorn and we walk into the theatre as the movie is starting we end up sitting behind our friends not wanting to walk around them. All throughout the movie we eat almost all the popcorn, our hands occasionally touching but we don't pull away we act normal, I eat my junior mints and he steals some occasionally and he has a big grin when he does. I look down see Shauna hiding her face in Zeke's chest she must be scared, Christina and Marlene are barely able to watch jumping at every little scene. The movie finally ends and the room lights up all the girls have puffy cheeks even will looks a little on the edge "awesome movie right?" I say jokingly but they all still give me a look as if I killed a child "It wasn't that scary" I say and they are in shocked "Tris that was terrifying!" Shauna says "even the guys got scared at points" Christina adds I look over at four and he looks just a little jumpy like he would jump five feet if I tried to scare him "Oh I didn't even notice I guess I'm used to this sort of thing" they look like I should be locked up in a mental hospital but try and calm down, I really must be used to it I grew up watching Freddy Krugar, Butterfly effect, and Law and Order Special Victims Unit I still love that show, now I watch Saw, and Hannable Lecter movies for fun "I better go guys sorry" I say "Ok I think we better get our girlfriends home now" Will says "Do you need a ride" Four offers "No I'm ok" and I walk away.

I get home and immediately start on dinner Percy comes down and says dad still isn't talking, this is bad normally at least once he would have yelled at me by now. I start cooking the chicken, dad's favorite meal is chicken and rice but nobody else likes something so plain so I do tropical haystacks for the rest of us. Once the chicken is done cooking I take a piece out for dad and shred the rest I start the Rice and sauce. They are quick to do I get out bowls to put fruit in, I start opening cans of mandrine oranges and pineapple chunks and olives, I put sunflower seeds in a bowl then I put the rice on the table and the sauce I mix the shredded chicken in the sauce and retrieve everyone for dinner I set fathers food at the head of the table he doesn't like be the only one eating his favorite meal, really he doesn't like extravagance but we have this huge house! Everyone comes down for dinner and we eat in silence. Everyone is done so I clean up from dinner putting the left overs in the fridge eventually they will get eaten I go shower and sit on my bed I really wish I had school tomorrow I don't want to stay here with father tomorrow. I see I left my closet door open, something I have yet to put up, because it tare's me down as well as build me up my long mirror I decide to put it up its broken on two corners opposite each other and it has a big crack down the middle that I glued together, I retrieve the pictures from one of my binders. First picture I put up is of Ryan, his ex-boyfriend and me they were so cute, that was a fun day, we hung out at one of my old houses messing around. The next picture of Percy, Caleb and I we went out for ice cream for no reason but Caleb was happier than usual that day he didn't ignore me. Another was me and Robert I almost decide to not put it up but we took this picture right after he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him, before him It felt the I never received affection from anyone, that was a good day but I shouldn't have wasted those words on him. I stop looking at it I don't want to cry over him again, the rest of the pictures consist of pictures of me, Ryan; me, Ryan and Percy; then some of some of Ryan and Percy like the one I told Ryan I liked him and he told me he was gay but he liked Percy, that was hilarious I met Ryan after I met Robert, Ryan filled the void of Robert, I took a picture of Ryan and Percy while Ryan was telling Percy he was gay and liked him. Percy was shocked but was cool he said he didn't return the feelings but they flirt with each other its funny to try and see Percy flirt when he doesn't have his heart in it. I'm so happy to have them, finally I'm done the pictures are up and it looks cool against the black wall the Black letters look like the mirror is cut so you are seeing the wall behind it, I don't know how that worked out but I like it, the bottom of the mirror it has **Be Brave** in black letters. I lay on my bed till sleep pulls me under. I wake up to rain, I don't think I'm going back to sleep, I roll over and see my clock **1:35 a.m.** great, I need to run, I haven't since we moved here, I normally run at least when my father is here. I change to a sports bra, and tight capris throw my hair into a pony tail and put on my running shoes, grabbing my ipod and earphones I put on a random son walking down the stairs quietly and walking out the front door without stopping to see if I woke anyone I just hope I didn't. I stretch for a while and then run the rain hitting my skin is the best feeling in the world after a minute Stand in the Rain by Super Chick comes on I love this song!

Music plays*

She never slows down

She doesn't know why

But she knows that when she's all alone

Feels like it's all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long

And she fears if she cries that first tear

The tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day

What's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears

Whispering if she stands she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is

Through everything she's running

From wants to give up and lie down

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day

What's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day

What's lost can be found

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day

What's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

I have no idea how far I have run but I decide I'm done so I go home, I'm soaked to the bone. The whole way home I feel like someone is watching me, I'm not paying attention to my music I'm a little too distracted by the feeling of eyes piercing my skin. It feels like I've been running for days, I finally make it back to my house I quiet my breathe before I walk in, I walk inside first thing I check is the clock five in the morning, I'm greeted by my father, great everyone is a sleep he won't hold back so I expect worse "Hello father would you like me to make you breakfast?" I say calmly he sips his coffee ignoring me, I don't say anything more I can shower and get ready before I make breakfast, so I head up the stairs to my room "You are worthless you know that Beatrice" I know this if my brain were human it would be my father "Yes" I stop he is going to attempt to use his words to hurt me but I can't him, "Can you do anything?" "I can make you breakfast if you wish" I say in an almost mocking tone, I'm not trying to be witty, I'm not standing up to my father, I'm just showing him I'm not the same person I was before we moved here. "You bitch" he is getting angry I can't let him get to me, he must see I'm used to his bullying he can't hurt me, maybe he will stop "You know nobody cares for trash like you, people ignore you because you aren't worth the acknowledgement, You are a whore daughter we never should have had! Caleb sees it, I'm sure Percy does too!" He says it so calmly but spitting each insult out biting at me to let him hurt me, and he finally did. Does Percy believe that? Does he know something I don't? Percy knows about my shyness for intimacy, why am I a whore? He has to know something I don't! I want to know If he believes this, these words my father clams everyone believes about me. Does Percy really care for me? He doesn't tell me anything unless he needs too so maybe he does. I run up the stairs not caring if I wake anyone, letting my father know he broke me. I shower and I cry in the shower till I feel like I can't cry anymore. My father never hits me but physical pain would be less permanent then this emotional abuse, I always believed its Mental abilities that make a person, not if they go into the army, or are taught 'properly' Being strong doesn't make you a human being. I get out of the shower and go to my room throw on my black torn leggings and a dark gray oversized t-shirt that hangs off my shoulder and stops below my butt. Then go down stairs and make oatmeal my father's approved breakfast he sitting on the couch where I left him when I call him to breakfast he doesn't come Percy, Caleb and I eat breakfast silently my father disappeared at some point probably to his room to get ready for the day we all finish breakfast and I clean the dishes and go to my room.

**A/N shout out to DauntlessInsanity for guessing about Ryan! He is very loosely based off my gay friend I love him so much I have been friends with him for four years now, and HE MOVED TO FLORIDA! I miss him so much sometimes, but I wanted to incorporate him somehow**

**I'll update Thursday! I have it written out but I can't type it unless I'm at school for the time being but I will continue to update as much as I can! I have lot that will happen in the next few chapters! So leave a couple could review and let me know what you don't like also!**

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry kind of a short chapter I had homework to do so I had less time to type, ill update again Monday, sorry leave me reviews! I would be most enthusiastic if I got 25 reviews by the next chapter! We will see how things go. *crosses fingers* I will try to keep up but lots of stuff is going on I'm graduating the end of May and my birthday is the beginning so I'm finishing up my internship class and have to do a presentation in Junior highs possibly some elementary schools DX I'm freaking out, I throwing a party for my friends birthday/graduation party and I'm preoccupied with that, its going to be crazy for the next two months ehhhhh wish me luck**

**I don't own divergent! Veronica Roth the epic does, with much disappointment I am not her**

I lay on my bed listening to music, reading and texting nothing eventful I have to go make dinner my father refuses to come to dinner as well he is only like this when he is leaving, hopefully tomorrow, after dinner I clean up and go to my room I fall asleep and wake up to someone walking around in the hall must be Percy Its only been an hour since I fell asleep, but I don't think I will be able to go back to sleep so I draw, two hours later I'm done, It's a picture of Batman laying down dead in a puddle of blood the joker smile painted over his face and his suit is burned all over, the mask is off and his face is badly burned, Gotham behind him almost destroyed, I looks abandoned and still under attack. One building behind Batman's corpse has the batman symbol poorly painted on it but a corner of the building is broken off so you only see a little more than half the symbol, on the other side is the batman light in the sky not moving. I never think why it takes me so long to draw but now I do I put a lot of detail into this, people always say my work is good even if it is morbid, but only know do I see the detail and how good it looks, but it doesn't look like my work, it looks like it should be in an art gallery but with someone else's name under it. I flip to the cover of my art book, its black nothing special, so I decide to get a white marker and draw something, I'm done in half an hour, not a lot of detail but it looks cool, a tree on the left side a couple branches stretching out but most being cut off, the longest one has a rope tied on with a noose dangling in the air, and three flying birds in the far distance to the right of the noose. Is this what my father wants? Is this everyone's wishes? For me to be hanging here, would anyone care? Bottom right corner of the cover page I write **I am My Own Worst Enemy** I like it suitable for me now, deep and morbid. I decide to go to bed. I wake up at the usual time now but I remain laying there 'Okay Tris get up, be you today' I think to myself I have to every once in a while, remind myself to be Tris, not Beatrice. Beatrice is weak that let every word get to her, Tris Is brave won't let people see her pain unless absolutely necessary. Beatrice would never kiss a stranger, but Tris kissed Four a complete stranger at the time. Beatrice wouldn't hop on a strangers back, Tris hopped on Al's back because she wanted to after Four made a sarcastic remark. I am Tris now. I throw on skinny jeans light blue, and black fitted shirt with black combat boots. I grab a donught and walk to school, surely enough my father was gone, I'm not sure If I would be able to be close to him for much longer but now he will be back in a few weeks or months, but I have time to be Tris. I take my time to get to school, I don't have to worry yet I have free period, I could have stayed home but I didn't want to be near my father, at least before I knew he was gone. I get to school and go to the tunnel, I need time to think, but I feel someone watching me, it is Four "Hey" I say "Hey, are you ok?" why would he ask? "Yeah I'm fine" I'm not good at lying but I'm not terrible "I'm here to talk if you need someone" I almost loose it, those are the first words Robert said to me, and once I finally confessed my problems he used that line over to get me to talk until we finally dated but after a while he would say 'I'm here' I would say 'standing strong' like for both of us, he was there for me and I was there for him we supported each other. I guess four catches on "I can tell you are not ok, anything you want to talk about?" I have no idea what to reply, do I tell him what I know I should talk about who can I talk to if I don't talk to him? He is standing there being patient he is waiting for an answer I don't know what to do. "I'm just thinking" I say still unsure to trust him "sometimes talking to people can work as a placebo, you feel better when you do and you organize your thoughts" he says "I'm worried, not sure what I want to hear if I confront the problem, there is so much I'm not sure I'm ready to face" I look into his deep blue eyes, they always entrap me, It feels like I can't look away until he clears his throat and says "I'm just a phone call, or text away" "Thank you" I give him a genuine smile, it feels like I haven't in a long time, last time I remember was after I told Ryan about my family, the first time I felt comfortable around someone other than Percy, since Robert. "The bell will ring soon we better go" I say, we to gym making random conversation till we split for the locker rooms, I hurry and get changed before the girls come in I don't want to be interrogated about anything, I don't even know what they would interrogate me about but it is so common now I learned to expect it. I walk out and walk to the boys when I see the girls walk into the changing room. "Hey, what up Tris?" Will is the first to speak up "Nothing much, what are we doing today?" "I don't know maybe drills" Uriah speaks up I hate drills normally we do random exercises but I think they look like fighting techniques like dodges, jumps, kicks, stances for momentum, we even work on flips. I wave by to the boys once I see the girls walk out "Why were you talking to the boys?" Shauna asks "You guys take forever and didn't want to sit around bored waiting for you" "Sure it wasn't to talk to Four?" Marlene asks I open my mouth to bit her head off, not only hers but the three of them, I know they all think it but the whistle blows so I roll my eyes, let them think I surrender ill chew them out at the next comment of me and Four. "Kicks and Punches girls against guys, no fighting just tips!" the boys are behind me before Amar finishes the guys grab their girlfriends leaving me and Four I don't even look at anybody knowing they will use their weird eye powers to mentally tell me something. I grab Four and we go to a punching bag they are evenly spaced on the floor "You first" Four says I kick my foot next to his face and he doesn't flinch "Why me? You can go first" He punches the punching bag behind me and it rocks back I try not to jump but I do he is really strong "You need the help" I roll my eyes I turn around throw a couple punches and kicks and attempt a flip kicking the bag while in the air I fail my landing but I don't fall on my butt like some girls, I land on my feet but fall to my knees four holds out his hand to help me up "Use your elbow and knees your best luck is to practice aiming high always go for the throat first, keep tension on your abs" he says with his hand on my stomach "Not your shoulders" so I repeat what I do but including what he said and now my punches are making impact like his punch did not as hard but knocking it back, and this thing is hard to hit back "Ok your turn" I say I back away he throws a couple punches he is hitting hard and good but he is too tense like he has someone or something in mind he is taking his anger out on, He is keeping even tempo but he is losing strength, I assume it's his stance, he needs to keep his shoulders straighter not using his shoulders to cover his neck, he is breathing heavy "You have strength but you don't maintain your posture, don't use your shoulders to protect you neck, protecting yourself is important but you also need to be loose enough to counteract an attack" I say and he rolls his eyes "Here I will show you" I take his place keeping check on my posture, I maintain my strength through and through "I get it I lose it to quickly, you can maintain" I'm used to holding control over myself, but its working up is the thing I have a problem with, Fours problem is he work up to the point of over working himself and then he loses his energy, he needs to maintain his level "I got it" I climb on top of him and sit on his shoulders I should be light enough to hold his shoulders down but not drastically weigh his strength down everyone is looking at us like we are crazy "Throw some punches now" I can feel his shoulders move under me so I put my hands under me on top of his shoulders he evens out his shoulders and he feels a little off balance "center yourself don't lean forward so much" and he listens soon he is hitting harder than his hardest punch before so I jump off him "Good you got it!" we don't worry about kicks or flips he is perfect with those at least as far as I can tell, we both improved immensely today, I will have to practice the techniques Four corrected me on, if he practices his posture he can improve his fighting. Everyone one goes to change "Thanks Tris you really helped me, and you improved a lot yourself" "You're welcome I'm glad to help and you helped me too so thanks" me and Four part ways I walk into the girls locker room "Tris you and Four looked like professionals out there, well once you stopped using your fists and feet and used your elbows and knees" Christina says "Thanks" "Why were you sitting on Four though?" "To help his posture" "I barely noticed he was off nobody ever corrects Four, everyone is too afraid of him" I put my shirt on I'm done changing so I shut my locker and about to walk out "I don't see why he is so approachable" I say joking and walking out I don't see anyone I spin around looking for any of the boys because the girls will take a while longer with fixing make-up, I feel something hit my back, I see Uriah holding two more water balloons I run toward him back mistake surprised he hasn't learned that he throws another at me when I tackle him grabbing the other water balloon and popping it on his pants so it looks like he peed himself then someone is pulling me off it was Four, he is laughing at Uriah's wet pants now and Uriah runs around the corner I'm about to run after him but Four stops me "What?" I ask "Zeke is an Idiot" he says "And let me guess you are realizing this now?" I say laughing the girls walk out and Four gets a big grin "Nope" he walks over to the girls and I follow "Hey your boyfriends have a surprise for you around the corner" their faces brighten up and they run around the corner followed by screams, Four grabs my hand "Run!" the bell rings and we run as fast as we can I look back briefly and see three angry girls and boys backing up me and Four run to class our next class is choir. After a while all our wet friends come in looking at me and Four like they are out for blood the bell rings and the teacher announces "If you haven't sung a song in class you will have to now, who is first?" That means I have to sing, and I think all my friends "I guess I will" I speak up after a few minutes of silence.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for the reviews didn't get as many as I was hoping but I'm hoping I get a lot more soon!**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth**

Music starts

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you despite to find something more

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not going to be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

When I finish I don't want to look at anyone, I look at the ground and walk to my seat, no applause normally people say I'm really good because they underestimate my lung capacity so I sing better then they expect, and louder, but I think I was really bad my voice was a little scratchy. "That was really good Tris, You should really sing more!" Tori says, great only the teacher applauds me, that was bad, when a slow clap starts from a person behind me, I don't look back to see who it is because I wouldn't be able to tell people joined in soon after, my friends seem like they are in too much of shock to clap but they do, Four being the last person in the room to clap. I wasn't that good I know I wasn't I don't sing anywhere normally unless I have too like in classes like this because I want to fill credit, I had to sing for Robert one time but I don't care about that. Next all my friends go, even Four and he is really good he sang a song from A Day to Remember- have faith in me, I think, I know I like the song a lot, Christina even sang I was surprised she didn't even go up with Will, she sang Rose Red by Emily Autumn, she chose a good song to sing her voice is very compatible to the notes of the song, and other people go but they aren't good songs they probably do it more as a joke, except Lynn she sings A Heartbeat Away from the movie Charlie, I like her voice best. The bell rings and we go to lunch, everyone is getting compliments, but everyone says I was best, I don't think I was, Lynn and Christina were better than me but I think Four won out of all of us. We eat lunc everyone is talking about something in choir but I don't pay attention, I finish my lunch before anyone else I'm greeted by a pair of eyes staring at me and lips moving but not saying anything, he is mouthing "We… need… to… Talk' I think I don't mouth anything back "Hey guys I'm going to the library talk to you guys later" I say out loud I walk out ignoring confused looks and wait by the cafeteria doors soon after he comes out, good he caught on, I think till he looks at me maybe to actually thought I was going to the library and he was going to follow me there, I don't know, "We need to talk?" I question he walks past me and straight for a door I know where we are going, to the tunnel. Once we arrive he stops looking over his shoulder but not at me "What is up, I just want to be here for you, but you are undermining your situation at least to me I could hear it in your singing" He says in one breath almost spitting the last part out I forget singing can tell so much, "I know" is all I can say right then and a sigh follows "I was telling you the truth but I didn't tell you the story" I'm holding back tears as I say it I look at the ground instead of his back, he finally turns around to look at me, I don't want him to look at me I have to fight the tears threatening to spill over, unlike when he isn't looking at me, He hugs me "It is just me, you can let go" I refuse to cry, almost feels like those words made me stronger though I don't think that what Four was going for. I hug him back, and bury my face in his chest, we stand there for a few minutes in silence "I promise I will tell you but maybe now isn't the best time, and I don't know when will but I need some time" he looks broken like I just told a little kid Santa isn't real and someday they will have to work for hours on end to buy presents for their kids to be Santa on Christmas for them but then he looks better like he understands but he wishes he could be there more, he is helping me more then he realizes though "We better get to class" I have no idea when the bell is supposed to ring but I don't want to wait till it does, I grab Fours hand and we walk out of the tunnel back up to the main floor of the school, the bell rings once we walk right outside the cafeteria doors everyone left the cafeteria for some reason I don't know why, but we are almost to class when I hear a gasp behind us, I let go, I don't even look back to just keep walking. Turning the corner I hear I will guess Christina "You guys are dating?!" I don't reply I'll tell her no next time but not now, I walk into Photography again with Tori, I have her Art, Photography, and Choir, I don't know why she teaches every class. I grab my camera look through the lens to make sure I don't need to clean it, but I do I clean it with my cloth Four walks in, I snap a picture of him, I smile and he looks confused, he sits down next to me I show him the picture he is smiling but he is also serious "delete it" he says "Nope, what did our friends say?" he goes from happy serious to slouched rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed "They are pretty sure we are dating behind their backs, even though I claimed I ran into you, I was going to ditch but you dragged me along, until they came along" "I guess that is to be expected" I say laughing he nods and laughs a little, he gets up to go get his camera and he sits back down bringing annoying girl with him she is attempting to flirt with him, I don't even look at him till I see the girl sit in his lap "Common Four" I don't know I don't care I have to tell myself, Tori starts class "Do what you wish take pictures" I'm happy almost no one is in class, I'm about to walk out when Four speaks up the girl still in his lap "Wait up Tris" ugh he better not bring the girl along "Oh Four you don't want to leave me do you?" she pouts, and moves her hips a little "I… Do" he barely makes it out, I wonder why I think to myself sarcastically, she gets up after that playing innocent "let's go take pictures together" she says with a big grin, I walk up kiss him hold out my camera and take a picture, "Common Love" I say grabbing his hand a walking out, I didn't pay attention to her after that, but once we leave the class room I finally look at the picture and its perfect I'm kissing Four and the girl is behind us with her jaw dropped I laugh and show Four "I like to have my fun too… Love" he laughs and we walk to the double doors that lead outside I see it's raining I put my hand on the glass I love the view, I guess it is picture worthy because Four takes a picture but I ignore it. We walk around school taking random pictures some poking our heads in class rooms, some of random places in school and some together, on I particularly like I Four and I on opposite sides of the hallway smiling with Dauntless the brave above our heads. We decide to take a couple down in the wind tunnel, like one of Four and I holding hands with our back towards the camera standing at the hole of the tunnel staring into the rain you can barely see the mountain in front of us because it is raining so hard, and then a couple in the room with 'The Wall' the graffiti is cool I get a couple with Four standing next to the graffiti, and Four gets takes a couple of me next to the graffiti, in the banana chair staring at the wall the camera is behind me so you see the back of my head not my face. We decide to go back to class I look through the pictures on my camera "Some of these pictures will look amazing black and white" I'll have to edit them later. We get back to class print off the pictures and put them in our files for the teacher, keep a copy for ourselves and some we give a copy to each other. The bell rings and it's time to go, I walk home I don't need to go to my locker, most of the walk home I listen to Highway to Hell, I get home and go straight to my room. Throw my back pack on my bed and pull out the pictures of today, I only kept the ones I like of me, me and Four, and Four I decorate my mirror with them, except I keep the one of Four walking into class and the one I kissed him with the girl behind us I go to my closet and find the secret panel in my closet with my journal, I make this cubby hole to hide my journal in every closet I have. I put the pictures in my journal and throw my journal on my bed I'll write in it later. I look at the mirror pleased with the decoration oh I almost forgot to add the pictures we took of the last class, we hiked the hill behind the school there was a stray path me and Four took and we found this reservoir two large circular cement tubes laying sideways so the water runs through them, dirt is covering the tubes so it makes a bridge we called it 'the Caribbean' I put a picture of the place up then one of my and Four sitting on the edge of the tube with our feet dangling off the edge it's a side view of us I really like this picture too. Finally I'm done putting pictures up I need some of my current friends.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this kinda filler chapter, the Caribbean is an actual place whenever we would go camping me and my siblings and sometimes my cousins would play there I haven't been there since I was 8-10 years old.**

**Love you all**

**Review! please**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you Mev33 for the only review of last chapter, I hope you guys like this one more!**

I like how my mirror is progressing I'm excited to see it grow, it means I'm growing, more people I meet the farther I get away from my father, maybe once I fill this mirror I will have enough friends and places to go so my father won't hurt me, I mean It will hurt when we have to move but I've changed I can make friends now I'm not the mysterious girl that all the rumors are about, there are probably rumors about me here but I don't care they don't affect me. I pull out my sketch book and I draw, I draw characters from my favorite book _Fault of Our Stars_ **(If you haven't read this book yet, do it! Spoiler don't read the details, skip to next paragraph if you haven't read it)** It's a common picture of them laying on the grass but more, Hazel who strangely looks like me by the end, is glowing, looks healthy, doesn't have the tube around her ears, she has a cigarette in her mouth with her eyes closed, the grass lively under her and the sun shining above her. Augustus weirdly looks like Caleb, I'm starting to get weirded out by my own imagination, is lying next to her bone decade, he has ragged old dirt stained clothes, the grass is dead under Augustus, the grass dead below him, and there is no sun above him. They both are dead but Augustus died before Hazel. I wrote below the picture 'It's a metaphore' in big letters.

I briefly flip through some old drawings I have in this book, very morbid, but I love it, I'm a very morbid person, almost always do these drawings of mine mean something, to me or some deeper meaning. I go down stairs to get food, not in the mood to cook I order Chinese food, in thirty minutes it's here, I pay him grab my food and go upstairs. I turn on the T.V. and It is Law and Order Special Victims Unit, one from the newest season, I missed last weeks episode so I flip it to something else, nothing, so I go to my Roku, watch last weeks episode, it's the one where Olivia is kidnapped, by the time this episode finishes I've finished my food open my fortune cookie '**Look at the bigger picture lucky numbers 4 6 10'** that is weird but maybe it is for the better, writing it out will help, I find my journal I threw on my bed a while ago, I open it grab my glue and I glue in the picture I saved to put in here, the next available pages are in the back, I'll have to get a new journal soon, glue the pictures in place write a brief description below them, then the next available page I begin to write:

Since I moved here it has been really chaotic, and I have a feeling it is only going to get worse, I'm really worried, I don't know what to think, I found some great friends, I think Percy and Caleb like it here better than any place before. I don't know when we will move but I hope we stay here for a long time. Since I've moved here, I have learned to fight, made great friends like Lynn, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Four I hope I never lose them. Eventually I will have to tell Four and Lynn everything maybe it will make it easier but now I want to keep my thoughts to myself, I feel stronger then when I talk about it, like I have to feed off my pain to have strength, if tell people does that really mean I weak and can't handle it? I don't know, maybe one day I'll find out, right now I just don't want to bother anyone. Problems I need to work on, Al I gave him a wrong impression, and I need to fix that. There is no hope fixing anything with my Father, we will have to see where this goes.'

It's late I'm too tired to write anymore so I go put my journal in its secret place, and go to bed. I wake up grunting, I don't want to go to school but I drag myself out of bed anyway shower throw on blue skinny Jeans and an oversized black top with strings holding the back together I don't even care that it shows my bra in the back. I'm not in the mood for makeup, I throw my hair in a messy bun and let some fall down, I run down the stairs don't bother with breakfast and leave it doesn't take me long to realize I forgot my shoes, but I don't care enough to run back in and get them, I'll go barefoot all day. I get to school a little later than usual because of my bare feet but I left earlier so I'm ok. I get to my locker and pull out my essentials for the day. I close my locker turn and see Shauna holding a pink tutu, blonde wig and a wand, I'll ask the dare during lunch if it doesn't happen before I'm not in a mood to be social now. I walk to class the bell rang right after I walked in so people trickled in after me, everyone is in class except Four and Zeke, and as I think of this Four comes in with the biggest grin, I don't want to talk to anyone now, or today but I probably couldn't make it that long, so I give up and ask "What?" the bell rings "You will see" and the teacher ssshs us, Study is nothing special we just sit there doing homework or whatever we want but the teacher is strict about quiet, Ms. Mathews, the social science teacher, I have her here and Psych, half hour into the class we hear a faint voice its yelling but far away, getting closer, I see Four ignoring it but he is smiling like he has been since he walked in "In… Barb… orld.. I'm…" and it gets close enough for everyone to hear and Four is all but falling out of his seat laughing histarically. The voice is Zeke "Undress me everywhere! Crap I can't remember the rest of the song, I HATE YOU FOUR!" he yells emphasis on the hatred toward Four and he walks into a histarical class he tries not to look up he is really red I can barely stop myself from laughing once he comes in, then he sits right next to Four and I calm down once I can't see his face. Eventually the class stops too looking back occasionally and snickering. The teacher doesn't say anything, he will most likely get called to the Principals office later fifteen minutes later I see Zeke pass Four a note, Four rights something brief and hands it back, I try not to look but it is hard after Four dared Zeke or at least had a part to play, Zeke is going to get Four back. Zeke face lights up and writes again, before too long he returns the note, Four reads it and bites his lip, then nods at Zeke, I don't think they realize I was looking so I look down hoping they won't find out. Four places the note on my desk, Great, I open it up

**Let me talk to the teacher then follow me out please**

I nod and Four gets up, I watch as Four walks to the teacher and talk to her she looks in shock and outraged, Four is tomato red, and the teacher regains composure, and waves him off he looks at me I get up and follow him before I walk out the teacher says "I'll give you eight minutes you two you better hurry and get back to class" she says in an irritated voice but she smiles in the end, and Zeke burst out laughing and he is silenced the class is really confused. "What did you tell the teacher, and why do I have to follow you?" I ask "I told her what I was supposed to tell her" he says scratching the back of his neck he is really nervous I can tell we stop in front of the janitors closet, he opens it up and holds the door open for me "I told Mathews I had to play seven minutes in heaven this very moment with the love of my life" he can't even look at me "Zeke dared me, to play seven minutes in heaven with you and tell the teacher" he says "Good for you" I walk in I say laughing he doesn't budge "We don't have…" he starts "It's a dare and Zeke would find a way to make it worse if he found out we didn't" I grab his shirt and pull him in trying to be playful, but I don't know what I'm doing, another act of Tris, the door shuts Four tenses, he kisses me first standing stiff. I kiss him and rub his back trying to calm him down, he only relaxes a little, I have to pull back for air, he isn't calming down, and it is getting me worked up "Are you… afraid?" He kisses me again "Not of you" he calms down a little more but I still feel extreme tension in him he tries to kiss me again and divert the attention I kiss him again I pull back for air it feels worse being in this small box "of what?" I say barely audible, I slip my tongue in his mouth and he relaxes, he doesn't answer but I guess I knew he wouldn't when I took it a step forward, he puts his hands on my hips and I run my fingers through his short hair, he now is taking control seeing how far he can go or he is losing control, I may have initiated this but I don't want it to go that far so I have to take the lead let him know how far I will go, I push him against the wall lightly and I kiss him with more force, and he lets go, of the hem of my shirt and places his hands back on my hips, I grind in to him he moans as the door flies open, My head turns Four just stares at the ceiling, It's Peter and Zeke, WHY PETER! I pull away from Four and walk out of the closet, Zeke and Peter are laughing barely standing on their two feet "Common, Mathews will be pissed if we don't hurry" I say as casually as I can like they didn't just open the door to me grinding against Four and Four moaning in a heavy make out session. I turn around about to walk to class "Guess she isn't all that stiff Peter" Zeke Proclaims I stop dead in my tracks causing Someone to bump into me I turn around "Stiff?!" I say pissed "Peter was calling you Stiff on our way to get you under Mathew's orders so don't be made at me!" he looks at me then turns to Four when he explains he was ordered too, Four is pissed as I am but I'll assume it's for opening the door, instead of Peter calling me stiff, how did I even warrant that nickname? Zeke and Peter walk past me Four is still standing in front of the closet, he at least got out and the door is shut "common Mathew's will be mad if we don't hurry" I say I turn around "The small space" he declares I don't get it "That's why I was afraid" he adds "Oh and I just assumed one of your Four fears was intimacy or something" I say joking, hoping he doesn't catch on, he laughs and we walk back to class, Zeke and Peter are already in their seats from before opposite sides of the room why did Mathew's pick Peter? Four and I take our seats where we sat before, next to Zeke. Four passes me a piece of paper

**Truth or Dare? Tris**

**Dare don't make me regret this**

**A/N I hope you guys liked the lucky numbers, and enjoy Tris's/Beatrice's conflicting personalities I'm not making her multi personality disorder just showing a transition between her personality of who she used to be in her abnegation life and changing into a Dauntless personality. Send me dares you want to happen and they will be incorporated into the story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I really do enjoy your input, Honestly, I'm freaking out I'm not doing a good job, I don't know DX **

**Too much Drama? not enough?**

**Like Ryan? Hate him?**

**Venture out creatively more? Stick to divergent story more? Being too venturous?**

**Please tell me!**

**Love you all **

**I will update after I get 1 dare to incorporate… does that sound good? Fair? Just? No? **

**It's my first fanfic I'm worried, as well as a lot of other things**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Divergent!**

Pass it back, he writes back and passes it to me

**I dare you to sing with me next choir class**

I nod to him, and he grins I shove it in my backpack. The bell rings, I stay here with Four for next class Zeke gets up "Don't have too much fun" Zeke says and winks I almost have to ask what he means, I give myself a mental face palm the closet 'Mental note kill Zeke' I think to myself, I sit there till the bell rings again and Mathews starts class again, We are talking about Neurons today, we even take a field trip to the boys bathroom to see a urnal as an example. If you flush the toilet it either doesn't flush or it does, you can't hold the handle down a little and make it fire a little at a time it is all or nothing, and once it fires/flushes it needs to recharge before going again, just like a Neuron. We go back to class and she goes more in depth about Neurons and I zone out till she says 'partners' I grab Four and we confirm with the teacher our partnership, then class is over Four and I walk to writing class, our assignment is to write a 'Creepy Pasta' I love creepy pastas, **(if you don't know Creepy Pasta look up MrCreepyPasta on Youtube! As long as you don't scare easily)** I finish and Four shortly after me "Can I read yours?" Four asks "If I can read yours" I say he is hesitant but complies and we switch. They both are short, so we finish after a few minutes "That is really good Tris, I like how you use the mechanics of the brain to haunt the girl" I wrote of a girl being haunted by a ghostly figure she is driven mad by this figure she thinks she sees, I wrote in depth about symptoms that will occur because of parts of the brain failing, so she was haunted by her deteriorating brain. "I like yours better" I say he wrote of an abusive father, damage to his brain caused him to go crazy and kill his father over working his brain and the child died. It is really dark and scared me a little who would abuse their child? We have plenty of time left we turn in our work and our teacher gives us a good grade on the spot, we sit down, "So what do you want to do for our Neuron? Personally at the rate I'm going I will fail the class so I need a good grade" I'm not really but the bigger the project the more time I have to spend with Four, no, I can't afford to think like that! I scold myself "We could bake, we could get our friends to pose as a neuron for a picture, we could find supplies and make one" They are really good ideas unique too "genius" slight pause "I like them all but I like the first two, they are really unique" I say "We can do both and see which we like better" I smile and nod "We can tell our friends to hang out after school, we can go to my house" I say. We walk to lunch together, sit down at the table they are in a conversation of their own so I don't speak up but Four does "Hey guys can me and Tris ask for a favor?" "Sure Lover boy" Zeke says winking Four rolls his eyes now I want to watch Dirty Dancing!

Mickey: Silvia

Silvia: Yes Mickey

Mickey: How do you call your lover boy?

Silvia: Come here lover boy!

Mickey: And if he doesn't answer?

Silvia: Oh Lover boy

And if he still doesn't answer?

I'd simply say Oooohhh baaabbay ooooohhhh Baaaabbbaaay my sweet Baaaaaabbbaaaaay'

One of my favorite quotes from that movie my second is

'Nobody sticks baby in the corner'

My shoulder is shaking so I snap out of my daze, "We are going to your house right?" Four asks "uhhh yeah, oh guys I believe Percy might be planning a party, if he is it will be Friday" I say Uriah and Zeke jump up and run, they are so weird, I hear Christina say shopping and I zone out again till Lynn asks "What were the dares today?" Uriah and Zeke return to the table "I dared this little man to run up and down the hallway in a blonde wig, wand, and pink tutu and wear it all day" Shauna says "and I'm still wearing it, then I dared my handsome man candy Four to play seven minutes in heaven with cute little Tris" He says winking and everyone's mouth drops I blush "He also had to tell the teacher" He added "YEAH, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING PETER!?" I practically yell at him, the whole table laughs "Because the teach said quote 'Pedrad I'll assume you have something to do with Prior, and Eaton so go retrieve them with Hayes, their time is about up' unquote" I bury my face in my hands, I don't want to see their faces again I'm about to get up and leave when someone puts their hand on my back, "I had fun, did you?" I barely nod keeping my head in my hands he hugs me coaxes me to show my face again, he has such a soothing voice, it's hard not to listen to him. "So that means it's my turn?" Lynn says and Four nods "Four was the last one to receive a dare it's his turn" Marlene says "I gave Lynn a truth" Four says "Shauna Truth or Dare?" Lynn says "Dare of course" I whisper in Lynn's ear she laughs and nods "I dare you too make out with" Zeke smiles wide and is about to lean in for a kiss when Lynn continues "With the next person to get in trouble with the principal in her office" as if on cue the secretary announces over the intercom "Peter and Eric of Dauntless please report to the principal's office" everyone laughs except Shauna and Zeke. Shauna gets up kisses Zeke and gets up walking out of the lunchroom, after a few minutes we hear over the intercom "Mr. Reyes get Shauna out of her…" she trails off and we hear kissing "Ms Reyes now!" the door opens "Mr Kang you're on the intercom not a private call" "Shauna get away from Eric you will receive detention!" and hung up the entire cafeteria is laughing when Shauna comes in she bows and sits down in her usual spot, she kisses Zeke, Zeke is shooting daggers at me I put my hands up defensively "You started it" I say the bell rings me and Four walk to class and sit down, I don't bother listening to what we are supposed to draw for today, it's not often we have to draw something in particular, I put my ear phones in and listen to Panic at the Disco, when I finish my drawing it a figure on top of 'The Caribbean' arms stretched behind it, it's going to fall but it is dissolving into birds, to the side 'Free' is written, below you see bones and skulls in the shallow water. It's a place to die when you don't want to live anymore, Free is death, but Death isn't free, you are free from the troubles of living but once you die you lose your free will, you go into the unknown. Tori comes by "nice drawing but how is it a tattoo idea Tris?" I didn't know because I didn't care to listen, I make something up right then, I point to three birds flying away "I want these three birds on my collar bone" I say "Interesting, submit it" she says but what does she mean I nod pretending I know what she meant, I flip to a new page and draw the birds again, they stand for the friends that have made me stronger Percy, Ryan and Four. They help me more then they realize. We have to submit our drawings, five minutes left of class Four's and Mine are the last two to vote on. Four is of 4 a rose with thorns that look like it's a plus sign and a 6 it is a good idea but I wonder the meaning behind it, In the end my three birds won but I think Four should have won, Tori told me to come to the Tattoo parlor anytime and she will do it for me for free. The bell rings and Four walks me to my locker we are silent the entire time then then he breaks off to go to his locker then comes back to mine, Oh I forgot they were coming over today, Shauna has a car and so does Christina we all fit, in the cars but I have to sit on Fours lap, we get to my house "It will be easier to do this outside" I say I motion to the back doors, it doesn't take long to get everyone situated into a neuron, but me and Four have to be there to complete it but then we need someone to tilt the camera from the balcony to see it, I sigh I guess I have no choice "I'll be right back don't move" I run inside Percy isn't here as I expected but Caleb is, I walk to Caleb's door and I knock "Sorry to bug you Caleb but I kind of need help with something" I say he opens his door I'm surprised he is even considering it "I thought you knew better then to talk to me" he says "I… I just need you to take a picture of me and my friends from the balcony for a project" I say "Fine" I hand him the camera he walks to the balcony and I join my friends laying on the grass I lay next to Four completing the neuron he takes a couple and yells ok I get up and run to get my camera from him "Thank you, we won't bother you again" he mumbles something and walks off so I go join my friends "Anything you want to do guys?" I ask "Tris who was that? Doesn't he go to our school?" Will asks "Yes he goes to our school he is Erudite" I say though Caleb will make my life hell if he is known as my brother at school "Why is he here?" Lynn asks "He lives with us" Christina is studying to be a polygrapher for fun I can't get away with lying around her so I tell the truth he is living with us Christina gives up thank goodness "Is he your brother?" Four asks great I stay silent I don't know what to say, when I hear Caleb yell through the back door "I am" I can't believe Caleb said it he is the last person I expected to admit it, "Don't tell anyone, Caleb doesn't like to be acknowledged as my sibling" I say pleading everyone is confused but they agree, "Tris can get a tattoo lets go watch" Four says everyone perks up running to the vehicles, I walk reluctantly, I can but if my Father found out he would kill me! Four picks me up and carries me to the car setting me on his lap when he gets in, I guess I shouldn't care if my dad cares if I get a tattoo I want one. We go to the tattoo parlor Tori give me my Tattoo and Bud I think the other guy gives Four his Tattoo at a discounted Price because he didn't win but his was good, we go back to my house we decide to watch Fight Club, sounds interesting I'm apparently the only one who hasn't seen it, Percy comes down "Tris can I talk to you for a second?" he sounds worried I get up and follow him up to the kitchen. "Dad is here" He says "Go help him I have to go help my friends" I say he goes to the front door and I go to the basements "Hey I hate to ask but can you guys leave?" I say they are concerned but they leave my dad is in the house so they leave, dad probably noticed the cars but I don't care I see them begin to load up and I walk back in the house "Hello father anything I can help you with?" I say "Beatrice why don't you help our guests first" he says a little annoyed guests? What? I look around and hear moving up stairs I begin to walk up the stairs when I see Percy he is giving me a very concerned look, now I'm really worried I hear Caleb "This will be your room, and Susan if you follow me I'll lead you to your room" Susan? I walk in the room and Caleb is giving me wide eyes I see Susan first so I greet her first "Hello Susan It's a surprise to see you…" I can't finish when I set my gaze on him. I clear my throat "Here, and you, you both have grown so much" I lean in to hug Susan she hugs back "I thought your father would tell you, we are touring different high schools, we are here for two months" I shake my head no "Well it was a pleasure to see you again, if you will excuse me I have a couple things I need to do, come get me if you need anything" they both nod and I walk calmly out of the room not letting myself cry, not yet, not yet, I make it down stairs I have to clean up the little bit my friends left behind so I go down to the basement and I see four standing outside an open door "Sorry I couldn't leave without knowing you were ok" he says and I lost the last will to hold back I fall to my knees and cry he wraps his arms around me and I'm about to stop crying "He is here" I say and I cry again "Who?" He says calmly "Robert" I spit out his name. I realize now I have to tell him everything, I need to stop holding it in, I will tell him.

**A/N FourTris will happen I have written it! I just have to type it so don't hit me with a butter knife. I have a lot more written then I have typed, and I have a lot planned to incorporate don't lose faith in me so quickly**

**Thank you for reading this story, I'm Sorry I didn't update on Friday or at all this weekend like I said I would, it is getting kind of crazy. My birthday is less than two weeks away, I graduate the end of May, I have a presentation I'm working on and have to present to junior highs and Elementary schools next week, its' stressing me out. My mom keeps asking me what do I want to do for my birthday and graduation and my Senior pictures are on Saturday same day my friends want to go hiking so I can't do that, I did a party for birthday and graduation and that didn't go as well as it could have I went to Comic con last Friday, and it was fun but I went with my Cousin and he is the most paranoid kid ever! I was freaking out by the end of the night, it doesn't help that I got on the wrong highway (by wrong highway I mean not one I'm used to, its only easier to navigate it you know the ins and outs of it and I didn't) and ended up farther away from home then I was before, my great aunt? (Dad's side) I call her Gill (Jill) is visiting from England, I'm cleaning house for my grandmother (Mothers side) because we are having family over on Thursday I'm not even sure what relation they are. Well this is my life I'll update, but I have to finish my presentation before I do, if I can't this week I definitely will next week I promise!**

**I think what I will do now is when I can update I'll ask for favorite song, OC (know they won't be major part of the story), possible story twist, Truths (I know I'm really lacking Truths), Dares, events (Comic con, Prom, Birthdays, etc.), struggles, and different things, my favorites will be incorporated into the story**

**Love you all! **

**I won't ask for something in particular now because not sure when I'll be able to update for sure. But you are more than welcome to send it what you wish!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hope you like this chapter please review, I was sad to see I haven't got a single review for chapter 10 .**

"Sit I'll clean up, you can talk to me" He says "No I'll clean up" I say he doesn't reply I grab a garbage can from another room and we load it up with cans. Not much to clean up took us five minutes, we sit back on the couch "I guess I need to explain myself" I say jokingly he is serious he doesn't respond. "Before I tell you about Robert, I have a couple things to make clear, my father he bullies me, and I'm the only one" Four is stiffening his hands are clenched into fists he is ready to beat someone up "Not physically, but he is emotionally" he is pissed but more relaxed then when he thought it was physical I assume that's what he was thinking "I get called whore, and he makes me feel worthless, he says I don't deserve what I get, I don't even want to know what he will say if he finds out I have friends. He makes us move randomly, and he won't tell anyone why, sometimes my mother is with him when he comes and sometimes she isn't I don't know much about either of them I don't ask, Percy is the only one that really cares for me, Caleb ignores me I'm nothing but a bother to him, he doesn't want to be acknowledged as my brother as you know. Two years ago I started school with Robert and his sister Susan, Robert and I dated, he knew of the circumstances, but I told him I was going to move, and I honestly thought I was going to, he said he would be with me as long as he could, I found him cheating on me, so we broke it off. We stayed for six months and we dated for the first two, I don't understand why but we did. Then I moved and met Ryan." I said he is still angry we are quiet, I don't know what to say anymore "Why is he here?" Four says "I guess they are touring high schools they are staying for two months" I say "I'll always be here for you" He says "Thank you" I say he hugs me "I'm not sure I want to face him yet, you want to stay a little while longer" I ask "are you sure I can?" He asks "My father can't find out but I have to go make dinner and you can't be up there" "I'll just stay down here" he says we pull apart and I go upstairs to make dinner Steaks and baked potatoes, father doesn't like the luxury of fine meat but I don't care right this moment he could have at least said something I call everyone for dinner I made Four an extra plate incase he hasn't eaten yet. We are all sitting cutting into our steaks or eating our potatoes "This is delicious thank you, Beatrice" Susan says "Yes thank you" Robert says "You are welcome, I'm glad you enjoy it" I say, everyone else is quiet until my father speaks up "Robert and Susan are here to experience different high schools, your school was selected because of the social structure, Susan is Abnegation, and Robert is Amity" My father is interrupted "Actually sir I will be Dauntless, sorry for interrupting" Robert says "Yes, well they will be living here and I expect you too take care of them" He is looking into my eyes I nod "I'll be gone by school in the morning for business" he says looking at his plate, we finish dinner in silence till everyone is done, Robert keeps looking at me when I look at him he looks down, this continued till the end of dinner then I clear the table as they get up and leave I'm washing the dishes when Susan comes down "Would you like some help Beatrice?" "Oh no, don't be bothered with me I can handle it, is there anything you would like?" I ask "Oh no, I'm perfect" she says "let me know if there is ever anything you need" I say she nods she is so polite like she always has been she goes up stairs I finish the dishes its been an hour and a half I warm up Four's plate and take it down stairs I say putting the plate on his lap "Thank you" he says surprised "I didn't know if you were hungry so I brought you food anyway" I say "Oh well I appreciate it" he say and he eats it I hear someone coming down so I rush to the stairs turn off the light and act like I was going upstairs when I look up the stairs its Percy I don't mind him seeing Four, I turn the light back on and back away from the stairs he is confused till he is at the bottom of the stairs and he sees Four, he grabs my arm and drags me into another room "Tris what the hell?" Percy says "He is just a friend Percy, I wanted someone here, I didn't want to face Robert yet, I won't let anyone find him" I say "Ok fine, I just wanted to make sure you were ok after tonight" he says he isn't as mad as he was when he saw Four, I sigh "I… I don't know… I guess I have to be" I'm holding back tears Percy hugs me "I'm always here, but you better get back to your friend" I nod we walk out and he goes up stairs I sit down on the couch with Four "Everything ok?" Four asks "Yeah he's just being a concerned brother" I force the tears to go away, I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry, I tell myself "Common tell me about what is going through your head" He says hugging me "I… I… I wasn't expecting this, what am I supposed to do for the next Two Months?" I say putting emphasis on the time frame a few tears sliding down my cheek "Let people help you, I'm always here" Four says "I know" I say we just hold each other for a while "I better go" he says but I don't want him too I nod he wipes my cheek probably wet from crying "I'll talk to you tomorrow" I say he kisses my forehead and goes out the door and I run to my room check my phone

Christina: Shopping tomorrow?

Me: Sure, right after school?

Christina: yeah meet me at my car

Me: Ok see your tomorrow

Susan first, I knock on her door she tells me to come in so I do "Hey just making sure you have everything you need" I say "Yes thank you for your kindness, and hospitality" "are you going to school with Caleb tomorrow?" I ask "Yes I talked with him, too and from" she says "Ok, wake me if you need anything" I say she nods and walk out. I walk into Percy's room, I don't bother knocking because I know Percy doesn't mind. "Percy are you throwing a party on Friday?" I ask "Yeah, your friends Uriah and Zeke are going to help, it's going to be a karaoke party" He says "Oh cool, can you get Robert home tomorrow I am going shopping" he is surprised but he agrees, "thank you" I walk out and go to Roberts door I take a deep breathe before entering I knock and he opens the door "Hey you need anything?" I ask "No I'm ok" he says "alright wake me if you need anything, you can walk with me to school tomorrow, Percy normally rides with his friends, but you will be going home with him" I say he nods "Wake me if you need anything we will check out your schedule in the morning" I say and he doesn't reply I walk out I go to my room and change to short shorts and a tank top my usual sleeping attire, I go down stairs to see what sounds good, I decide with ice cream I pull the ice cream out and a bowl and spoon till Robert comes down "I was just exploring this giant house" He says "I'll give you a tour, do you want some ice cream?" I ask, I have to remain calm I can't get angry and I can't cry, he doesn't deserve the satisfaction "Sure" he says and I dish the first bowl up and hand it to him "Beatrice…" I stop him "Its Tris now" I say "Tris" he says after a slight pause he continues "I'm sorry for what I did" I can't get angry, or sad. I take a deep breathe not looking at him and I dish more ice cream "Can we be friends?" He says I take a deep breathe I put the ice cream away and harshly shut the freezer door I run the ice cream scoop under the water and I take a bite of my ice cream. "We can try" we finish our ice cream in silence I can sense him staring at me, I wish I was covering up more skin, He can see my legs, the scars left behind from my cutting on my legs, I was depressed after him, but Ryan helped me not to cut, I didn't tell Four about my depression after Robert. I don't think I will, once we finish I rinse out our bowls and silver wear "How about that tour?" he says I nod I walk down to the basement there are two couches and a love seat and a swing hanging from the ceiling "There are three guest rooms and a bathroom down there" I point to a hall way on the opposite side of the room "master bedroom with bathroom there, and a room with a pool table in it" I point behind me "big screen T.V. Movies are there I point to a wall the has a giant wall decoration, squares and rectangles and diamonds really weird shape it has poles keeping it up from the ceiling to the floor, it had hundreds of movies on the selves and other decorations. We walk back upstairs to the kitchen I point down the hallway that nobody goes down "garage, and a bathroom, and a closet for out door things" then I point to a hall way "Bathroom and family room, it has a karaoke machine, it also has double doors to the back yard with a porch, the back yard has a porch and a hot tube we have a pool in the glass house the roof does open" I say I knew the house was extravagant but now I feel jealous and I live here, "we also have access to a basketball court, and soccer field but that is next door" I remember the next door neighbor, we haven't talked since the first day I moved here I should go check up on them but not now. We go upstairs "Guest bedrooms one direction, and then all of the occupied rooms, three bathrooms up here the end of the tour" I say "Thank you" I nod "see you in the morning" I walk into my room look at my phone a text from Four

Four Goodnight

Me: Sleep well

I don't hear back from him. I didn't tell Robert about the attic that kind of became my space, there is only one entrance to the attic in my closet, I don't think anyone knows about it except me. I don't understand why the entrance in my closet but I'm glad its there, I can climb up it is carpeted I have a mattress up there the first night in the house I spent the night up there, I loved it, but I have to crawl until I get to where the ceiling inclines up then I can stand, there is a ledge barely above my head when I stand next to the wall and a window, I can climb out the window and sit on the roof. I love my space. I grab my favorite blanket and climb up, exactly what I need to see the sky I climb up to the roof, its too steep to stay on the side, so I climb to the top its flat at the top I lay down and just stare at the night sky can I forgive Robert? I ask my self he cheated on me made my life hell for a while I opened up to him I trusted him and he betrayed me I loved him he didn't care, I don't know when I fell asleep but I wake up to the sun rising, I remember growing up we lived out side the city small town I always loved sitting on that roof and watching the sun rise, with my old childhood friend, but there wasn't so many city lights so we could see the stars a little bit better. I climb down once the sun is mostly up I go shower, I take a long hot shower since I'm the first one up, I get out and get ready black leggings and a some what sexy turquoise top, I really have changed this is Tris's style not mine but we are the same person I wake everyone up then I go down stairs and make breakfast, French toast. Hour and a half later people slowly start filing down the stairs "What are you're guy's schedules?" I ask Susan hands me hers first hers are all Free classes "so basically you can do service projects all day if you wish" I say and she perks up I hand her schedule back then I look at Roberts inhale exhale inhale exhale I tell myself "We have all the same classes"

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter! For the next chapter can I get five reviews, who do you ship Tris with other then Four. Uriah? Zeke? Peter? Eric? If you don't like any characters other then Four, then give me OC! And a like or dislike? please**

**I do ship FourTris but I have some big plans later in the story! **

**Love you all I'll update again sometime this week, I have time too at least once more this week, I'm done working on my presentation but I have to present tomorrow and Friday on my birthday! Yay fun birthday! (sarcasm) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for the five reviews as of right now, I am going to us UriTris, There is going to be tons more drama! I got some good ideas to write in, but now I'm working on typing what I have written, I've almost filed two notebooks with this story, soon I'll have to do a third but I also have big hand writing, but I have a long way to go to catch up on! **

Percy shoves the last couple bits in his mouth and he runs out "friends are here bye!" he yells I don't have time to yell back "ready to go?" Caleb says to Susan "Yes, bye Robert and Beatrice" "Bye enjoy school Its Tris by the way" she doesn't reply "lets go" I tell Robert we walk all the way to school Robert tries to start conversation about how my life has been since I left him, I want to punch him. I give him short answers and he gives up, we get to school. "I'm going to take you to the library, I have a couple things I need to do this period" I say as we walk threw the foyer of the school, I take him to the library even though he doesn't want to leave my side, I don't give him an option "Sit anywhere the librarian doesn't care just be quiet I'll come get you next class we have gym" I tell him and walk away I go to the tunnel hoping Four is there, and he is "Hey" I say he just looks at me and smiles he opens his arms for a hug and I walk into his warm embrace, we just stand there hugging each other for a while not saying anything to each other, I love being in his arms It feels like forever that we stand here holding each other he steps back, "I'll always be here for you no matter what" he says as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and he is looking me in the eyes I nod "Thank you" I look away "Can I see your tattoo?" I nod I have to pull my shirt away "Why three birds?" he asks "They stand for the friends that have been here for me maybe more then they realize Ryan, Percy, and…" I trail off "and you" I say finally looking him in the eyes again he smiles "Can I see your tattoo?" he shows me his arm the one that almost won the contest "Why Four and Six?" I ask he takes a deep breathe, "Four for my Fears, and Six for a friend that helps me, maybe more then they realize" he says his smile getting bigger I think I'm blushing "We better go the bell will ring soon" I can't believe this little time was an hour and a half we walk to the main floor "I have to get Robert from the library, you can go ahead if you want" I tell him "Ill stay with you" he says and he grins I grin look away from his face I love his eyes and that grin I feel happy again, wait?! Am I starting to crush on Four?! No? Yes? No? I don't know! No, I don't, I don't love anyone Robert broke my heart into pieces, I won't love anyone, and no one will love me. I tell myself repeatedly. We get to the library and I call to Robert and I receive Ssshes from the librarian, Robert gathers his stuff and walks out eyeing Four "Robert this is my friend Four, Four Robert" I say and I walk forward ignoring the looks they give each other and me. We walk to gym separating to the locker rooms, I'm dressed in my usual tank top, sports bra and short shorts and ready to leave when the girls walk in "Have you seen the cute new Dauntless guy that was in the library, and the Abnegation girl that obviously likes Caleb?" Marlene says I laugh Robert is cute I guess, and Susan and Caleb used to date I believe they probably will be all over each other "Yes Robert has class with us, he will be eating lunch with us, and then Susan I think her and Caleb used to date, they are from one of my old schools, they are staying with us for Two months and they are siblings" I say I walk out when they start talking about Robert I walk out of the changing room Robert is hanging by Percy so I go join Four, Will, Uriah, and Zeke "Hey" I hear a couple of hellos in return "So Tris, Is Robert Athletic?" Zeke asks "Not really, he is strong" I say "Does he like you?" Uriah says they all look at Robert "No, why?" I say probably a little too harshly they all snap their heads too look at me again "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked out" Will says "Do you like him?" Uriah says "No" and I'm really annoyed but I shouldn't be its not like they know, Four whispers "They are just curious, they don't know" he says and I nod, they look at me with questioning "weight room or Punching bags grab a partner" Four grabs my arm and we go to the weight room connected to the gym and we lift weights all period, bench press with Four as my spot, before I adjust the weights on each side, then I take off my tank top its always easier without straps digging into my shoulders, I lay back and grab the dumb bell Four jaw is dropped, I forgot guys are used to see abs on a girl, because it certainly isn't uncommon to walk around the gym in a sports bra, and I definitely don't have a chest that's worth looking at. I grab the bell and I bench 6 before I have to stop, I haven't worked out in a long time I sit up "your turn" I say and he lays down I sit on top of him "Uhhh tris?" he says "Calm down this will raise your testosterone to 97.8 percent it will help muscle growth and development" I say exactly as I read it "Woah Tris you sound like Will" he says and I playfully hit him he grabs the bar and he has no problem, I'm whispering the numbers too him once I say twenty I hear our friends come in and they are laughing and Four is spitting the numbers out he says thirty and puts the bell up with my help after I climbed off him "Thanks Tris" they boys are jealous the girls starting to swarm over his muscles sitting on him really did help "Dude thirty?! And Tris has abs!?" Zeke whines "Tris knows her stuff" Four says smiling at me and they all go from jealous to big smiles "Go change!" Amar yells and I'm the first one out of there I grab my tank top and run to the changing room I run and hop in the shower before the girls come in, then I hear them yelling at me through the curtain "Do you like Four?!" Marlene asks "No I don't" I say not looking at them "Common Tris who do you like?" Marlene says "No one" I say "Common you have to have a crush on someone!" Shauna says "Why can't you just leave me alone? You leave Lynn alone" I say "Because Lynn will beat us if we bother her" Christina says "and I won't?" I say "You aren't intimidating" Shauna says I ignore them they leave me alone I get out of the shower the girls are already out I change into my school clothes I walk out of the gym the bell hasn't rang yet I don't see anyone till someone comes up behind me and whispers in my ear "I think our friends are waiting for us again" Its Four I hit him and smile "You think?" he nods "One way to find out" I say I see Robert talking to Percy again so I walk over too them "Hey guys let me properly introduce you to my friends" I say they both nod I smile at Four and he is suppressing a laugh I walk to the corner and they stand there confused I grab Robert and Four grabs Percy we push them past the wall they are pelted with water balloons "guess you were right" I say looking at Four when I'm grabbed dragged out from my protection on this side of the wall and I'm hit, Four is dragged behind me, I dive behind Four to protect myself Four is pulling me out from behind him. "Four you Brat" I'm laughing then the bell rings and it stops I flip them off and they run to class someone screams back "blame Christina she dared us!" it is one of the boys Zeke or Uriah I don't know or care Robert stays behind waiting for me "Shit I'm all wet!" I say covering my chest, I don't have much to hide but it still shows some "Do you want my jacket?" Four offers I hesitate then I nod "Commmon we better hurry" he says we run to his locker and he grabs a jacket from his locker giving it to me "Thank you" I say "Your welcome Tris, we still doing the cake?" we are turning to walk to class, I forgot about the cake "Yeah, but I promised Christina I would go shopping with her so I'll text you after?" he nods "What cake?" Robert asks "Four and I have a psych project we are baking a cake for" we go to class Four holds me back and Robert freezes I "you can go sit down in the back Robert" I tell him and he does "Don't forget your dare" he says winking "What dare?" I ask "we are singing together" he says surprised "Oh I forgot! What song are we singing?" I ask he whispers in my ear I nod we sit down in our seats next to our friends in the back. We sit down a couple of people sing until Four stands up then I follow him, everyone is surprised. The girls all have big smiles on their faces, this isn't going to support my case of me not liking Four at all.

The music starts.

_Four:_

_We come into this world unknown_

_But know that we are not alone_

_They try to knock us down_

_But change is coming, it's our time now _

_Hey… Everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And Hey… yeah I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you, You'll make it out alive_

_Oh_

I'm captivated by his voice

_Tris:_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Four:_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, _

_Tris: the people like us_

He grabs my hand that isn't hold the mic and we are dancing, swinging each other around. He spins me. We probably look ridiculous but I don't care I'm having way to much fun.

_Hey, this is not a funeral_

_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_

_Just wait, everything will be ok_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

_Oh_

_Four:_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Tris: _

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, _

_Four: the people like us_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Tris: They can't do nothing to you, _

_Four: They can't do nothing to me_

_Four: This is the life that we choose_

_Tris: This is the life that we bleed_

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_

_Four: Tonight we're gonna change forever_

_Together: Everybody loses it, everybody want to throw it all away sometimes_

_Oh_

_Four: People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, _

_Tris: the people like us_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us,_

_Four: the people like us_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_We're all misfits living in the world on fire_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, _

_Tris: the people like us_

_Together: Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us the people like us_

We are panting and out of breathe holding hands looking into the audience, I know I was off key I wonder if anyone really noticed. All our friends have huge grins on their faces, like a fangirl's OTP just got together I laugh and shake my head. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are going ballistic, awesome! I think sarcastically to myself. Robert looks hurt, great. Everyone is still clapping and screaming out, me and Four go sit down in our seats. Tori claps me on the shoulder "Nice job Tris!" she says I smile and nod "Thanks" I ignore everyone the rest of class. We go to lunch, Robert doesn't leave my side, he sits where Four normally sits, Four sits next to Zeke. I tone everyone out until Christina nudges me "…Shopping?" she says "Yeah" I say "You can invite Susan, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna is coming with us" She says I nod, "Percy, Zeke, and Uri are throwing a karaoke party at my house Friday" I say, everyone breaks into discussion of who will sing what, I get up and go find Susan, Robert follows me, I'm really getting sick of the shadow. I see Susan sitting with Caleb, "Hey Susan me and my friends are going shopping for the party on Friday do you want to come?" I say, "Oh no I can't burden you, and your friends, I don't have money anyway" she says "Don't worry about money, but I won't make you if you don't want to" I say she thinks about it for a minute "Ok" she finally agrees, "Ok I'll find you after school" I say, she nods. I walk back to the table with Robert still following me he stops me before we get back to the table he rubs his shoulder he always does when he is nervous "Tris are you and Four going out?" He asks, I can't believe he thinks he can ask that, it doesn't matter who I date, him and I are over. I take a deep breathe "No, Four and I are not dating" but I guess I should be happy he is asking so I calm down. We get to the table and the bell rings, Four, Robert and I go to class. We get to class Tori doesn't say anything that means we can take pictures of anything in particular. Me and Four get our cameras Robert doesn't have one yet so he tags along we are wondering around the school not saying anything to each other, my back pocket vibrates, I grab my phone a text from Christina

Christina: Four and Robert won't take their eyes off you! All during lunch and I'll assume they are still looking but you walked past my class room so I can't see ;) Why are you walking around anyway?

Me Photography, they are not watching me!

Christina: Have you checked

Me: No I don't need too because I know they aren't

Christina: They so are, sneak a peak when you can ;) you and four looked so cute together and you sounded AMAZING! But I think Robert is jealous! Which one do you like, either would date you

Me: what ever he is not, I told Robert me and Four are not dating, I don't like either, see you after school, Susan is coming with us.

Christina: Cool, THEN WHO DO YOU LIKE?!

**A/N hope you like this chapter! Next review likes dislikes and you're favorite song! **

**Mine new favorite song I will incorporate sometime probably during the next party is Life is Beautiful by Six A.M. (If you haven't heard this song listen to it if only once) if not wait and read the lyrics! **

**I will listen to every song and decide ones I like best, each song in the story has a deeper meaning to Tris, maybe some more meaningful to her then others but each is significant, for People like Us by Kelly Clarkson (The song above) its more so significant to Four because Tris doesn't realize how much they share yet but she will! so review some songs you think could work good in the story. **

**I will update some time tomorrow! And if I am unable too I promise I'll update two long chapters on Friday to make up! **

**Thank you maggiescousin wish it is Friday!**

**Love you all**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hope you like this chapter! I don't own the awesomeness on paper known as divergent, that is the epicness known as Veronica Roth's work**

I shove my phone back in my pocket, I wonder if they really are looking at me, I don't think they are I'm not much to look at, but I guess there is one way to check. I hurry and turn around taking a picture of Four and Robert, surely enough they were staring at me. They are confused "Hey Robert the bell will ring soon, the class is just down this hallway can you go ahead I need to talk to Tris" Four says "Can't I be here?" Robert says he always has been over protective "The point is to be in private, don't worry I'll take good care of her" Four says Robert is really reluctant but he goes after my request "What is the matter, besides Robert? I can tell something is bugging you" he says something is, "Robert wants to be friends like we can act like nothing happened, he is over protective as he has always been like I'm his property; he isn't making it easier" and neither is our friends with the persistence of my love life but I won't tell him that "It will be ok" he says and hugs me I hug him "I know" we stand there hold each other for a little while till I pull back "How is it you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you" I say "Because there isn't much to tell about me" he says "There is always something to tell" I say "but you can learn more about a person from what they don't tell you then what they do" he says I punch him softly "lets go to class, what is you're favorite class?" I ask and we walk to class "Psychology" he says without a hesitation "what about you?" he adds "Art" I say "you are really good Tris" he says we enter class and we put our stuff away we print our pictures off and the bell rings "text me when you get back from the mall with you besties!" he says completed with the flip of the hand and the terrible high pitched voice, I about fall over I'm glad there is a wall behind me. "Stick to your sexy voice" I tell him he is surprised then he winks I cover my mouth "I said that out loud didn't I?" he nods heat rushes to my cheeks I'm glad I'm done with my pictures I grab my bag and I walk out Robert catches up and we go to my locker I see Susan on my way so she follows us to my locker I shove my stuff in my locker I hear the sexy captivating voice whisper in my ear "I like your voice too" I turn around and hit Four but I know I'm smiling from ear to ear, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn walk up pulling me away before I can hit him again he is laughing "I hate you Four!" I yell turning out off the hallway toward the parking lot "what did he do?" Lynn asks my smile had faded but now its growing a crossed my face "Nothing" I say "Well obviously that was nothing" Lynn says with a tone of sarcasm in her voice "It was" I look at her and she gives up we hop in Christina's car and we go to the mall an hour later we have our dresses and shoes. Susan's is an adorable conservative light grey dress, like abnegation grey, flats; Christina's is Red short and sexy really revealing with black and red flats; Shauna's is dark blue skin tight but it has a skirt that is great for dancing and black heals; Marlene's is Yellow is only revealing around the breasts has black boots with heels; Lynn's is dark green barely more coverage then Christina's with black ballet shoes; and mine is dark purple it adds curves and coverage to all the right places, the back has straps tying the back together making it look sexier the neck line is really low but the dress make it appear that I have bigger boobs then I really do, and my hips down the dress turns into a skirt so I can dance and it won't restrict leg movement like Lynn's, Christina's and Marlene's, I love it, and I have sexy grey heels, the girls made me buy a similar height black heels to practice in and where for accessory at school or other places. I think all our dresses fit our personalities. After another hour they have made me a Barbie doll and they are making me buy a new school outfit, I got tights that look like dark blue jeans, a turquoise tank top and a thin black shirt to go over it that shows the turquoise beneath it and the black heals they made me get. They are making me wear it on Friday, my birthday but they don't know that, I just have to threaten Percy if he tells. Finally I think we are done we are wonder the store "Where are we go…" I can't finish I see a boy that looks strangely like Percy, I keep looking at them and mindlessly following the girls, I follow them into a store I don't see the boys anymore we are in…. in…. Victoria's Secret "calm down Tris" Christina says grabbing my arm Shauna and Marlene are holding a very, very angry Lynn "Just let me go with the guys!" Lynn is fighting back everyone gets wide eyes "The guys?" I say maybe it was Percy I saw, but I didn't see anyone he was with, Christina puts her phone to her ear "Where are you?" I hear mumbling I think it might be Will, and she is dragging me deeper in the store "Ok bye" Christina say and she sends a quick text "What is going on Christina?!" I say "Thanks Lynn!" Christina says she is avoiding me she digs threw a bin "What size are you?" she says "36A" I yell running out of the store and I hear a grunt and I take off in the direction I think I saw Percy in, out side of game stop and I was right the boys are standing there Robert, Percy, even Caleb, Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will "What are you guys doing here?" I ask they only now see me and Percy gets wide eyed "We came to surprise our girlfriends!" Uriah says "Then why is Robert, Caleb, and Percy here?" I ask "We dragged them along" Four says "So why did you come its not like you have a girlfriend" I say crossing my arms and smiling a smile grows a crossed his face "To see this" he picks me up and walks away I look behind him the boys mouths are open "What are you doing Four!" more of a statement then a question and he drops me, a second to late I hear water, I'm going to kill Four! I think as I'm hitting the bottom of the Fountain I'm glad I don't wear make up to school only special occasions, like parties. The water is freezing and I left Four's jacket in the car, that may could have saved me! I climb out of the fountain immediately "Four I'm going to kill you, but first" I open my arms "give me a hug" he is running away but our friends caught up to us even the girls are out and confused and in shock they block Four's path and before they can get out of the way or he push past them I jump on top of Four we fall to the ground I land on my knees Four lands on his side and rolls on his back, I sit on him. "Four your dare!" Marlene says everyone turns their head immediately toward Marlene. Four is a swift motion grabs my head and kisses me I'm about ready to smack him "I said in front of everyone!" Marlene says "I did but you distracted them" he says with a giant smile Marlene grunts "Did Four just kiss Tris?" Christina says "Marlene sighs and nods I get up "common brat" I stand up and hold my hand out to get him he gets up I punch his arm "that is for dumping me in the fountain! And for earlier!" I say not sure why his comment warrants a hit "Why, you started it! Mrs. DidISayThatOutLoud?" he is smiling everyone is confused "Lets go we are done here right?" I say "Yeah" Percy says and we walk out "Why were you guys here anyway?" I say "I told you to dump you in the fountain" Four says I nudge him "That's not why…" I say and Christina changes the subject "You are not getting in my car wet Tris, Will can she ride in the cab of your Truck?" "Yeah" he says let me get the jacket out of your car Christina" I say "Whose jacket is that?" Shauna asks "Its obviously a boys" she adds "well since the water balloon dare earlier I was all wet I had to cover up so Four gave me his jacket" I say and the girls are in a choir of 'ooooohs' and we make it to the cars the boys parked three stalls away from us I grab the jacket from Christina's car and I put it on, its fuzzy and warm on the inside I put the hood over my head to warm my ears and I climb in back all the boys join me except Will, and Caleb, he decided to ride with the girls probably for Susan's sake we drive to my house and the girls are leaning against Christina's car Susan and Caleb went inside. "So what are we doing now?" Lynn says "Me and Four have to make a cake, I didn't expect everyone to stick around" I say a few people fake hurt "You would hang out with Four without us?" Zeke says pretending to wipe a tear away. "For a project, yes, common you can watch a movie or play pool or something" I say "Actually me and Will have to go" Christina says "And I think we need to too Lynn" Shauna says "Christina is my ride home so I have to go" Marlene says "Ok see you guys tomorrow" I say and we all say our good byes we walk into my house Uriah, and Zeke are still following "You guys aren't leaving?" I ask "Nope we got nothing to do so might as well tag along here" Zeke says "Percy entertain them" I tell him "They are you're friends you should entertain them" he says "If they are my friends why were you at the mall with them?" I ask "Fine, lets go people" Percy says going down stairs, I pull out the ingredients and set them on the counter "You start, I have to change" I tell him and he measures and pours the ingredients in. I come back down in my pajama short shorts and an old really worn out biker shirt its big It hangs off my shoulder, if you can't tell I like big shirts. I help him throw the rest of the ingredients together and we throw it in the oven, he flicks some flower in my face how cliché, but I throw an egg at him anyway, we laugh he goes for the flower but I stop him "no done, you are not making a mess in my kitchen without cleaning it up" I tell him I'm still holding his wrist and standing in the small space between the counter and him, three inch space our faces have an inch between them. He doesn't move "I'm not moving till you move away from the flower" I tell him he grins he doesn't look away from my eyes "Sorry about the kiss earlier, Marlene dared me" He say "No big deal, I think we should be used to it by now" I say, and then my jaw drops and I cover my mouth and he laughs still not moving I softly push him away "I did not just say that!" I tell him, its not like I can take it back, "My ears say you did" he says "I think you're ears are hearing things I say grabbing his earlobe and tugging at it, he grabs my wrist and pull it away from his ear "We should be used to it" he says and he goes in for a kiss someone clears their throat, Four lets his head fall back exposing his neck, and I turn my head, of course he is there!

Robert is standing in the doorway to the stairs "we are starting a movie" he says with a questioning look. "ok we will be down in a minute once we clean this up" Four says "Would you like some help?" Robert says he is just looking for an excuse to tare me and Four apart, I try and move but Four stops me "No we made the mess we can clean it up" Four says "Go on Robert wouldn't want to miss the movie" I say Robert is annoyed but he goes down stairs, he only listens to me. His head falls back again, he is irritated like I am about Robert, I kiss his neck a small moan escapes his lips, he didn't intend to let it out because color is rushing to his face as he puts his head down "Common lets clean-up, the cake has a little while to bake, we finish cleaning up and the cake is done we just have to let it cool, once we get down stairs most spots are taken, except two, and Robert is between them. 'Stab Robert later' I think Four sits down and I'm about to on the other side when Four pulls me down on top of him and Robert, he helps me adjust so I'm sitting on him, "Sorry Robert" I say laughing I try and get up but Four won't let me, We watch Hercules and we make fun of his nipples that look like 6's, eventually I try and get off Four again he tickled me when I tried "You brat" I say "You guys are totally dating!" Percy says "No Percy don't you think you would know if you're sister was dating someone?" I ask "Yeah you make it pretty obvious" Percy says "Well we aren't" I say "then why did you almost kiss him upstairs?" Robert says and everyone faces light up like a kid on christmas morning after opening a present to a toy they wanted, and Uriah, and Zeke pull out they're phones I grab Zeke's in time I thought I grabbed Uriah's in time but Uriah already sent a text to Marlene

Uriah: FOURTRIS!

Marlene: FINALLY!

Uriah (Tris): No they are not, I'm just a pansycake

Marlene: Tris give Uriah back his phone, I texted everyone

Shit! I throw Uriah's phone at him and get up this time Four lets me, he was looking over my shoulder at the texts. I run to my room and grab my phone, on the way up I heard Four chew Uriah and Zeke out, good not my job, I have a text from Shauna, and Christina

Shauna: Your finally with Four! Yay!

Christina: You guys are so cute together! I knew it would happen! But what about Ryan? I respond to both of them

Me: No Four pulled me on top of him we are not dating!

Then I send a text to Christina

Me: What about Ryan?

Christina: weren't you too going out?

I throw my phone on my bed grrrr! I'm mad when they pester me, but now that they don't ask me I'm pissed everyone thinks Ryan and I are dating but we aren't! I collapse on my bed and I see a figure in the doorway why does it always have to be him? "are you ok?" he sounds upset "yeah" I say harshly and sarcastically "Well I know you aren't, what is the matter?" He says "Nothing" I'm not being convincing but I'm just trying to shake him off, no, I can't let it be my reaction to block him off, it won't end well I close my eyes trying to calm down when I feel arms embrace me, arms that haven't held me in a long time I hug back, I don't know what it is I feel calm, just like I used too I hear someone walking up the stairs I don't pull away quick enough before Four sees us hugging he is about to turn away and walk back down stairs till I speak up "Hey Four, can I talk to you for a second?, Robert can you go down stairs?" I say Robert is hurt, and Four looks pissed but Robert listens as he does with me, I don't say anything till I hear the footsteps faint so he won't hear us, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He starts "Does everyone think I was with Ryan?" I say I'm angry again he hesitates then he nods "I'm not and I wasn't Ryan is gay" I say he loosens up "I'm sorry Tris, we all kind of assume you had a boyfriend" He says "I don't, because right now I don't want one!" I say

Four Pov:

I didn't ask her to go out with me before because of Ryan, I finally have the courage to at least ask, and she doesn't want to date. My heart shatters, I have really fallen for Tris, I think I love her, but…

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! FourTris! Will happen just wait. For next chapter I'll post tomorrow so hurry and give me three reviews. Songs or anything even if you just say your favorite song, tell me your favorite part of the story, something you want to happen, anything! **

**Enjoy **

**Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N thank you for the reviews! **

**Enjoy**

Four Pov:

I didn't ask her to go out with me before because of Ryan, I finally have the courage to at least ask, and she doesn't want to date. My heart shatters, I have really fallen for Tris, I think I love her, but… No! this isn't about me this is about Tris, Tris, Tris, Robert hurt her, and now he is back, I can respect her space about not wanting to date. I will wait for her.

Tris Pov.

I said I don't want to date, and Four looks crushed, does he like me? I think the question should be if I like him do I? Its natural for the brain to find a love interest, who I like? "You know I'm always here and I'll make it clear to them that we aren't dating" he says "Thank you" I say we go down stairs Robert isn't down here, and neither is Percy; Zeke, and Uriah apologize, I forgive them, and tell them I'm not going to date anyone right now and they understand and they leave. "That was a mess, common lets go finish this neuron" I say and we get out frosting and lots of candy for the neuron, we frost the cake, and we decide to make a couple small neurons going diagonally over the cake then on giant one to cover the cake. We use reeses for the cell body dot of frosting for the nucleus, colorful gross twizzlers for the dendrites, and a long twizzlers for the axon with different colored frosting for the Myelin Sheath, toothpicks for the Nodes of Ranvier, and the red twizzler bits for the axon terminals. And finally we are finished Four takes a bit of frosting and sticks it on my nose, he is trying to be so cliché. "Want to stay the night? It's getting late" I say he nods we go up to my room I grab a blanket I don't want to go to sleep yet, I'm so glad its summer I go to my closet he doesn't follow me I pull down the ladder and climb up "uhh Tris?" he says "Common" I say he climbs up "Don't climb in and try and stand up" I say "Tris what is this" Four says "This is the attic, my private space, its only accessible through my room" I tell him he nods "Do you come up here often?" he asks "Not as much as I like, common" he caught up to me but I open the window and pull myself up onto the ledge and climb out the window "Tris what are we doing?" he says climbing up on the ledge I ignore him till he gets outside the window then I climb to the flat part of the roof and I sit there he hasn't moved since he got on the roof "are you ok? wait are you afraid of heights?" I ask "everyone is afraid of something" he says I hold my hand out to him "Be careful it is a little steep but its fine up here" I say he doesn't take my hand but he climbs up and sits next to me he wraps his arm around me, possibly for more his sake then mine so I don't mind it but his fingers found the biggest hole in the shirt, on my side he is touching my skin, I'm a little nervous we just sit there I look at Four till he catches me staring at him "it's interesting what fear does to people" he nods "It wakes you up" I don't understand he puts his forehead to mine "You are different Tris" he says "Is it good to be different?" I ask "sometimes" he says finally I kiss him, I don't know what processed me but I kissed him, I pull away "I'm sorry" I say without opening my eyes "Tris, I think I might be in love with you" he says our foreheads still touching, I have to force myself to keep my eyes shut "Four…" he says and he gives me a quick kiss "I can wait though" he says I smile I pull away and look down at the road. After a while of silence we climb down and go back into the attic he sleeps on the floor next to the mattress I climb down get more pillows and blankets, and my phone and a two chargers then I climb back up "I assume you need to charge your phone" I say he pulls out his phone then nods I go to the outlet on the ledge and plug both our phones in I'm asleep before I know it holding fours hand. I wake up to the sun I forget how bright it can be. I wake up Four he says he needs to go home, and get ready for school. I make him a quick breakfast and he eats, I go hop in the shower and get dressed, its supposed to be rain today so I wear dark blue leggings and a black dress sweater type thing slip on my black converse with rainbow laces. Its only the second day of school so I make breakfast, waffles, I wake everyone up. Everyone eats and leaves except Robert, I cover the cake and we walk to school "So are you and Four really not dating?" Robert asks "Robert, why do you care?" I say "I'm just curious who my ex-girlfriend is dating like any guy, really" he says he smiles and it makes me smile too "No we aren't dating, I'm not even sure how long we will stay here after you leave" I tell him "He is still making you move randomly?" he says I nod "I've always been there for you Tris, even now I'm here for you, but I was stupid, didn't know what I had to loose till I lost it, I'm hoping to at least make some amend" I don't say anything, we get to the front doors of the school Robert hugs me "I'm sorry for what I did Beatrice" he whispers I hug back because I feel obligated, I see Four walking away in my peripheral vision, I want to run to him, after what he said last night but I think I might make it worse "Lets go to class" I say, we drop the cake off with Mrs. Mathews so it doesn't get destroyed she is impressed, and she keeps it on her desk. We stay for Study; during class we don't talk normally we pass notes or something. Not today. I draw through the period, it feels like a excruciating long period when finally the bell rings. We move to our other assigned seats, still haven't talked to Four, I'm worried he is mad, people file in holding neurons no one chose to bake they scrounged together what they could and glued it together. The bell rings to start class and we have to present our neurons, Everyone is presented their neuron, we present last, show them with a cake, and me and Four didn't decide what one we like best so we brought both the picture and the cake, Four identifies each part. We cut it up and serve it, while people are eating we present the picture to the class Mathew's ask if she can save it to present to other classes, we tell her we have to ask our friends, she is so impressed about our idea that she let us go early, and Mathews is one of those strict teachers that will keep us after if we huddle by the door. "When did you guys take the picture?" Robert asks "a couple hours before you got to my house" We go to the cafeteria and we get some Dauntless cake, the bell rings and we have to hurry and go to class, we make it a little late, nothing special except during are we hear blow horns, everyone in class hurries to the door, they are laughing some have fallen to the floor, Me and Four decide to check it out, its Will in a bunny suit hopping down the hallway, me and Four are laughing he runs down the hall and disappears so we sit down and continue drawing, till right before the bell rings we hear "Will of Dauntless please come to Mr Kang's office" over the intercom Will got in trouble has to be a dare, he wouldn't dress in a bunny suit to get in trouble. The bell rings I say goodbye to Four at my locker Robert is following me, we grab the cake pan from Mathew's room and we go home, once we get home I go straight to my room lay there about to fall asleep when I here things crashing down stairs, I walk to the top of the stairs I hear a foot step behind me, its Robert I put a finger to my lips meaning for him to be quiet, I slowly creep down the stairs holding my hand back palm facing him telling him to stay. I peek into the Kitchen, its Caleb and Susan making out on the kitchen table till Percy walks in from the front door and they break apart, so I walk upstairs "What was it?" Robert asks "Caleb and Susan" I say he is a little surprised. I go back to my room knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep. Not long after Percy comes in "What is going on I've noticed for a while you don't talk to me like you used to, since Robert and Susan left, normally we would be in each others room all the time" he says and its true normally we would, or playing games, or something together, we almost always share a friend or more and it seems like that will be Zeke, and Uriah this time but I have only talked with him around them "I have friends?" I say questioning and obviously annoyed "Why are you annoyed?" he says "you barged in my room" but he knows I don't care, and I do it to him "You never normally get mad about me coming in your room, hell you barge in my room!" he says I get up off my bed and stand up "and you get to make the call about how I would normally be?" I say sassy crossing my arms "Yes, I'm your brother" he says "Get out!" I yell "Not till you tell me what is wrong! Is it Robert? Four? Caleb? Dad?!" he says I stand there with my arms crossed not saying anything "What did dad say?!" almost sounds more like a statement then an answer "Percy get out!" I say furious but quiet, Percy knows its dangerous to pursue me at this point "What did dad…" he says but I interrupt him "Get out!" I yell again Percy will give up now he is hurt possibly holding back tears but I don't care I drop my arms to my side and take one foot forward Percy leaves, he knows if he pushes me I will run out the front door and disappear for a few days I have done it before, when Percy was testing my limits at a terrible time, I was still getting over Ryan I disappeared for Six days I snuck in the day after I left to grab money and he didn't notice I didn't sleep at all those six days, I ate what ever I wanted. If I was desperate for a warm bed I would sneak in while Percy was in school and sit by the Fire we had at that house. On the sixth day I knew I would stay home, I fell asleep in front of the fire, and Percy wouldn't let me leave his bed, we used to comfort each other a lot because we only really had each other in this family. I fall on my bed Percy is worried he really does care about me I know but what evidence does my father have to say Percy doesn't care I go to bed early, I don't want to face anyone, Robert comes in to check on me tries to shake me but I don't budge. He whispers something I can't tell what he says and then he leaves he always has been weird, but his weirdness is out of consideration, he cares a lot about people maybe not enough about himself. I know I won't really be able to sleep so I take a blanket, lock my door and go to the roof I sit up there with the words of my father playing through my head 'You know nobody cares for trash like you, people ignore you because you aren't worth the acknowledgement, You are a whore daughter we never should have had! Caleb sees it, I'm sure Percy does too!' once it stops it starts over, I shouldn't be mad at Percy, I should ask him about it, I should apologize I climb down and go through the attic and down to my bedroom I grab my phone its three in the morning, I'll have to apologize tomorrow. I have no new notifications, I grab my phone and a charger and go back up to the attic fall asleep before my head hits the pillow on the mattress. I get up and go shower and get changed to my Friday outfit the girls made me buy not my usual style but I kind of like it. I don't want to make breakfast so I take out cereal and leave it on the counter. I don't want to go to school, I consider ditching but I decide against it for Four's and Robert's sake, Four might kill Robert without me there. I wake everyone up and tell them this is the last morning I wake them up for school they can get their own lazy bottoms up in the morning. Very uneventful morning, we go to school and the classes are uneventful, and I'm really regretting staying up late. The first three periods consisted of wondering the halls, not singing, and racing and beating Four again we finally have lunch but I'm too tired to eat so I go to the table and hide my face in my arms in attempts to rest. I hear people join me at the table saying "Hey Tris" and I ignore them flipping my hand up a couple times meaning 'hi leave me alone' after a few minute someone starts rubbing my back I hum a little "Thank you" I say without seeing who it is "How have you been, its been a while" Zeke says "I've been ok, just miss my puppycakes!" he says "Hey Ryan I say not lifting my head "Woah you must be tired to not jump up and hug me!" he says in a mocking hurt tone I mumble something not knowing what I'm trying to say I enjoy the massage too much "So I know all the beautiful faced girls, who is this one here?" he takes one hand off me I was enjoying that! People laugh, I don't know what he is talking about "Rob…" I jump up and push Ryan away, who ever started to say Robert stopped when I jumped up, thank god! Me and Ryan are out of hearing distance from the table, Ryan will flip that Robert is here and I didn't tell him. I look behind me everyone is confused, I motion for Four to join me in a minute he is by my side "Ryan, that is Robert" I say calmly Ryan looks confused to shock then pure rage.

**A/N I'm feeling generous today, if I can I'll post another chapter later tonight, I'll even promise, once I get 55 reviews (only like 18 more reviews) I'll post a really long chapter like 5,000+ words (normally my chapters consist of 2,000-3,500 words)**

**Have to give a shout out to Valexian rose, and iluvmerome I loved your reviews I laughed and I wanted to shriek and kick the air, acting like a big idiot with a gigantic grin on my face. But I contained myself. Point is they made me happy. FourTris will happen just wait, don't want to spoil much. Read and Review! **

**I'm considering writing a new story, I have the summaries but you have to wait till 55 reviews! **

**Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! I don't own divergent, the amazing Veronica Roth does!**

He attempts to dive to my side like I anticipated I block him, Four catches on and helps hold a furious Ryan back "Ryan No!" I yell trying to push Ryan out of the cafeteria, I hear chanting 'Fight, Fight, Fight' people are stupid. We get out of the cafeteria and Ryan complies he isn't fighting us anymore. I hate that I'm wearing high heels today! I hear a pair of feet behind me I stop and turn around its Robert "Go to Percy, tell him Ryan is here" I say irritated, but Percy will preoccupy Robert, Ryan hasn't looked back yet "Go!" I say pushing him I'm sick of Robert following me everywhere Robert barely stands on his two feet, and he looks like he is about to cry. I feel horrible, but Robert runs off, I go hug Ryan "calm down" I say in a soothing motherly sounding voice, take a minute but Ryan hugs back, I know he is calm now "Ryan it has been a crazy week or I would have called you" I say he doesn't say anything "Let me go talk to Percy, Four watch him" I say walking away I hear Four talking to him calmly I go find Percy where he normally sits, Robert is frantic "Tris, why is Ryan here?" Percy says "You know why" I spit at him because today is my birthday. I can't believe I didn't even think about Ryan coming by today. Percy understands in a minute and rubs his forehead, he usually does this when he is stressed because he forgot something "Why did you push me away I was just trying to help" Robert says I say to cover it up, 'oh you know after you broke my heart I went into a deep depression and he was my friend he helped me out of it and he hates your guts by the way' I think to myself "Don't worry Ryan doesn't like to be around people, but he likes Four, we are going to go home can you go to class and Percy give him a ride?" I ask "No I want to ditch with you" Robert says "Common dude give Tris some time with Ryan" Percy says now I feel bad about yelling at him yesterday. Robert agrees "Ok see you when you get home" I say walking back to the hall way I left Four and Ryan, they aren't there they must have went to the tunnel "I lean against the wall to take a breathe tears fill my eyes but don't spill over yet 'calm down, calm down, calm down' I chant to myself I see feet surround me but I don't look up they are probably all my friends except Four and Ryan a pair of arms pull me into them, I don't care who just need a second to calm down "I'm always here" the person holding me says, I'm going to kill him! Its Robert I push away from him "I don't need you to be, can you just leave me alone for once!" I say and I walk way "Tris I love you!" his voice is unstable he wants to cry I can hear it I don't stop and the tears run, I go straight to the tunnel I stop the tears at least for a minute once I walk into the tunnel Four looks at me but Ryan doesn't "Ryan, I should have at least texted you, I'm sorry" I say Four is looking at the ground Ryan is looking deeper into the cave hasn't turned around to see me a gust of wind blows through "He still loves you Tris, I could see it walking toward you, I thought it was a crush like any other guy, but once you said it was Robert I wanted to bash his face in, he shouldn't be able to look at you like he was" he isn't mad or sad, he is calm I'm worried "let me explain" I say "Have you seen how he looks at you?" Ryan finally turns to look at me I shake my head "He looks at you like Four does, but twice the rage and hurt in his eyes when you aren't with him, I only needed to see it once too know how much he longs for you" he says "lets go home" I say and I hug him, he takes a minute but he hugs me back. I look at Four, he is deep in thought "I can't apologize enough Four" I say pulling away from Ryan and Four snaps out of his deep thoughts "Don't worry" he says "thank you" I say and I hug him I think I do need him, I think I like him and maybe now I can admit it too myself he wipes my cheek with his thumb and his palm holding my jaw "Do you want to come with us?" I ask he whispers "always" I grab his hand and just stand there for a minute we walk back upstairs "Puppycakes I expect detailed status report of what is going on" Ryan says jokingly "I'll right it down, so I don't forget anything sir!" I say and I salute him then I grab Ryan's hand so I'm holding both of their hands till we are out side the cafeteria smiling and laughing I see Percy standing their among our friends right where I left them, Robert Is sitting on the floor leaning against the wall behind him, I dread the moments to come Four puts his arm around my back and pushes me forward till we are standing among our friends. "Tris what the hell Is going on?!" Percy says "Calm down lets go get ready for the party" I say as cheerful as I can and I walk away, try and ignore the stares. I realize Fours arm is still around me and he is still following me, I should care that he is for my sake, but I don't want him to leave my side, I feel safe. A couple people call my name, but I ignore them and we walk to Will's truck and Christina's car eventually our friends follow, we load into the cars and somehow it ended up me and Robert in the back of Will's truck, I don't know how it happened. "Tris, what is going on?" he is trying to hide his hurt, but he is never good at hiding it "Nothing everything is fine" He knows I'm lying though, sometimes I honestly wish he didn't know me so well "Tris you know as well as I do, I can tell when you lie" Robert says "I've changed, because I'm not lying" I say as convincing as I can "Tris…" and the truck stops I wasn't paying attention to the road, I jump out the side of the truck and unlock the door and I plop down on the couch waiting for everyone to come in, someone grabs my feet lifts them up and sits beneath them "Tris can I have a word with you?" Percy says "But me and the girls need to go get ready" I mumble hiding my face in the couch and Christina checks her phone and has a face of pure terror "Tris is right we only have Four hours!" she grabs my hand and forces me to get up I grumble a little bit but she pulls me up the stairs I grabbed Ryan pulling me behind me. Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna follow Christina make me take a shower first, I relax and kill time in it even though after the first what feels like ten minutes the water is freezing cold, once I finally decide to get out because Christina is yelling at me to get out. I put on my black bra and thong with purple lace Christina made me buy I don't care I walk out in my bra and underwear, it is just my room after all and only the girls should be there. I open the door and walk out drying my hair not looking around "Christina what did you do with my dress?" I say "Ummm hanging on the wall" she sounds unsure I pull the towel off my head and see almost everyone in here, no Robert or Percy girls doing their makeup and boys talking to the girls leaning against the walls to stay out of the way, everyone is looking at me with their mouths open except Ryan, but he is used to seeing me like this except the thong, I turn around and walk into the bathroom casually, I blow dry my hair, and I throw my dress on and walk out, this time the boys are gone, nobody looks at me, Ryan is just sitting there on the bed "Ryan will you tie up my dress?" I ask Ryan sits up and ties it together "Mhmm my sexy lady" he says and I laugh "Not yours and I'm not sexy" I say "You totally are, I like this new Tris" He says "Blame Christina" I say "Thank you Christina, I would have never been able to even get her to look at this dress before" he says "She didn't put up that much of a fight, and what is so bad about it?" Christina says "She would complain the skirt is too short, the strings in the back would show her bra, the neck line is too low, the sleeves need to be longer" Ryan says in a whining tone, to mock me "I don't whine" I say but he is right, I would have said all those things, the skirt is only mid-thigh, my bra is revealed in the back, the neck line is low, little lower then my taste now, but the color makes up for it, and the sleeves are barely thicker then spaghetti straps, but I don't care anymore, I actually like this dress and I really don't say that about much clothing unless it's an over-size shirt that covers my butt with a cool print. "Are you serious Tris?" Marlene says "Used too" I say "Its over now, now she looks almost hot! Get over here so we can do you're face!" Christina says not looking away from my vanity mirror I walk over too Christina and I grab a stool and I sit. She finishes her lip stick. Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna are done with makeup "Lynn eyebrows please?" Shauna says "Only if I don't have to sing tonight!" Lynn calls back "One song" Ryan says "Fine one!" Lynn says getting up and goes in the bathroom with Shauna Christina does my make up half hour later my face is done "Lynn eyebrows?" Christina says pointing at my face Lynn grunts but does it, like five minutes my eyebrows are done Ryan is examining my face "Lynn, you are pro!" Ryan says, I'm surprised Ryan doesn't praise anyone in makeup he only complains, he is such a perfectionist "She is the best" Christina says Ryan points to his face wiggles his eyebrows smiling Lynn laughs grabs his shoulder and pushes him into the bathroom "What do I do with your hair?" Christina says Ryan walks back into the room "Sorry Lynn uno momento" then goes into a detailed description, I don't understand it so I zone out eventually Lynn, and Ryan go back into the bathroom and Christina does my hair, "Perfect!" Christina shrieks, I turn around and I don't even look like me, this face is beautiful, I wouldn't even picture this face in a dream, we walk down stairs all the boys are dressed a little fancier then they were earlier, I don't say anything it feels too awkward "Tris can I talk to you for a second?" Percy says we walk out back "Tris what is going on?" He says "you know why as well as I do why Ryan came, Ryan got pissed that Robert was here, I didn't tell him its been so crazy" I say "Then why has Four barely left your side all of today?" "because he cares about me" that's all I can say, I don't know why, maybe because he likes me and doesn't like Robert, I don't know "Other people care about you too Tris, but we don't stay by your side like we will die if we don't, and why the hell won't you tell me what dad told you?!" Percy says and I walk off, I can't take it anymore he calls me again, he is angry, I need to talk to someone but I don't know who, I go upstairs avoiding everyone and I lay on my bed, I feel like I want to but I can't Christina will kill me if my makeup smears. "… Shauna… wouldn't tell Zeke" Its Lynn, why are they still up here "Can I Tell Tris? I trust her" Ryan, he has a deeper voice must be why I can hear him better. I get up I shouldn't get involved it isn't my place, yet. I walk out and walk to a guest bedroom, I really do want to know what they are talking about, I consider going back in and make up some story, but Caleb walks in "Beatrice, everything ok?" He says so casually, like he does it frequently "Oh yeah everything is amazing" I say sarcastically "Beatrice, you have Percy, Robert, and all your friends, worried. I'm not saying tell me everything but I… I'm so…" he takes a deep long sigh "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should, I want to make sure you're ok now, and maybe this can be a start to better relationship" He says "Caleb, who is worried about me is the last thing I need to worry about, right now I want to clear my head before I do anything, and I would appreciate space to do that!" I say about to walk out the door "Ok I'll let them know" Caleb says It makes me stop "I'm sorry" I say and he hugs me then walks to his room I don't know what to say, this is the first initiative anyone has taken to make amends with me, maybe things can be better with me and Caleb. I walk to my room and get in my jewelry box. I hear footsteps enter my room and I don't look to see who it is "If its another lecture on people who are worried about me, you can turn around and leave now I don't care" I say I feel a hand on my shoulder "I came to see if you are alright but Its pretty obvious you aren't" Lynn says "Sorry just tired of all the attention on me, I will tell people but I need to clear my head first" I say "Well I don't particularly like you but Ryan wants me to trust you" she says "Lynn you can trust me, we aren't good frien…." I say "Don't start about being friends I already told you I don't particularly like you" she says but she holds back a smile so I know she doesn't mean all of it "ok what does Ryan want you to trust me with?" I say smiling back at her "For Ryan" she takes a deep breathe "I'm lesbian, and you understand how hard it is for gay teens, well a while ago I finally told Shauna, and she acted differently toward me, sometimes it felt like she was forcing herself to talk to me to me when we weren't with our friends. A week later I couldn't take it being treated like I was different. I dared Zeke to get her out of the house, a scary movie because I thought she would be too scared to leave Zeke side…I wanted… I tried… I attempted, Its like jumping off the bridge, you regret it half way down. I got scared, I rushed myself to the hospital. Ryan noticed the cut" she held out her wrist with multiple cuts but only one vertical and deep, she covered it well enough to only notice if you look "Shauna, Ryan, and you are the only ones that should know but I'm not sure if Shauna told Zeke or not, I didn't want her too." She says "Are you ok now? Not suicidal?" "Yeah I'm ok, I won't to try and kill myself again." "I'm here if you ever need it, we don't have to be friends but you can trust me and talk to me, and I'll try and find out who knows" "thank you, and I'll tell people to get off your back about your love life" she says "Thank you" I say "we better go down stairs" I say she nods and we go downstairs we are at the top of the stairs "Finally! Happy Birthday baby sis!" Percy says "Percy I' going to kill you" I say descending the stair case "Common Bea it's your birthday my present first!" he says excited but I know he has something on mind he hands me a small box I open it it's a necklace that says 'Bea' "Thank you Perc!" I hug him with one arm then I close the box "Mine next!" Ryan says forcing a box into my hands I open it and it's a charm bracelet with four charms one of a cute puppy, one of a cake, for puppycakes, a 6 charm, and 'T'. "Thanks Ryan!" I squeal a little and I hug him he holds me firmly something I only thought he did when he wanted to whisper something in my ear, but he pulls away before he does. "us next!" Uriah, and Marlene come up they give me a gift card to Spencer's Marlene hits Uriah "Uriah I said something good!" "I love it guys, spencer's is awesome!" I even wink at them and we all laugh "You guys really don't need to give me anything!" I say as Zeke and Shauna walk up to me "don't be like that, it's your birthday!" Uriah says Zeke hands me a rectangular shaped box winking at me I open it and shut it as soon as I see what it is "Zeke!" I say Shauna looks confused but Zeke is laughing "Shauna said gag gift" he says defensively "What?" Shauna says I whisper it in her ear and she hits Zeke, then everyone is asking what it is "Hey at least I stuck with a gift card" Uriah say "Uriah you knew?!" Shauna hit him but she has a big smile on her face "You couldn't of even told me!" Shauna says hitting Zeke a few more times and Zeke is laughing "its nothing!" I finally told everyone, and they back off next I know Will and Christina are standing in front of me, holding out a bag "I guess I'm the only one that got her a gift even if I do trust Will" Christina says laughing and kissing Will's cheek, I peer into the bag, its full of makeup and lace "Christina, I'm going to kill you!" I say and she laughs, I turn to go up the stairs "Don't forget about me" Caleb says so I stop "This is also from Susan because she couldn't go out and get something for you when we did" he says "Well thank you both" I say and Caleb just stands their I give him a questioning look he give me a bigger grin "Ok what is it?" I ask he takes the things from my hands the bag a opens and he blushes then I dump all my stuff I the bag and he hands it to Four pulls me forward and covers my eyes "I couldn't find anything for you at the mall, so I finally decided to get you something I know you always have wanted, even Percy will be pissed" Caleb says I'm pumping with excitement "Really you guys?!" Four says, he must have opened the bag few people laugh "watch your step" Susan says grabbing my hands to guide me we are standing outside the front door when Caleb takes his hands off my face. I see something I have always wanted, I never even knew I wanted it.

**A/N **

**I'm sure you all can kind of guess some of the presents given to Tris, if not that is the reason I didn't disclose them! For the innocent minds of some of my readers, I try to not be to profound but I want some parts to please some readers, like for the gutter minds, I want it so it's interesting for many readers**

**sorry that Four's Pov was confusing It meant to be Four talking about how he was going to confess to Tris, he finally decided he was, until Tris said she didn't want to be with anyone. It crushed him but the abnegation side of him was telling himself to not let if focus on his hurt, be a friend that Tris needs now.**

**And sorry I didn't update Friday night like I said I would if I could, I couldn't update It was my birthday, I came home from school, I went shopping, I went out to eat, and then I was setting up my new computer. I finally have my own laptop! Then Saturday I was out all day getting my Senior pictures taken.**

**Glad you enjoy it! I'll update again tomorrow or Tuesday depending on what I get done. 55 reviews long chapter, and possible story summary! So hurry and review I would love a detailed review not just "Update soon!" or "I love this story" I love to see those as well but I would like to know what you like, or why am I supposedly a good writer, I won't demand it but it would be very much appreciated**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: don't own the epicness on paper also known as Divergent! Veronica Roth does, **

**I'm just writing a poor excuse of a book!**

I should say I never thought it even possible to have a motorcycle sitting in my driveway. I wouldn't even dream of a car! "Are you kidding me?!" I want a motorcycle" Percy whines and I'm still in shock of the cycle in front of me. I hear something jangle next to my ear, I grab them and hug Caleb really tight "No crying!" Christina yells at me "If I weren't in a dress and a party in like fifteen minutes I would totally ditch you all, I hope you know that!" I say receiving a few laughs "Hey you forgetting a couple people" Percy says "I'm not forgetting" I say stopping in my tracks "Don't you dare mess her hair up!" Christina says I turn around and Robert is trying to give me a helmet "I thought you might like a personalized helmet" he says and its awesome it has a purple flower and veins and leaves covering one side, Tris on the other "Thank you" I say and I hug him, he is trying to make amends, I need to stop pushing him away. He holds me a bit longer then we should before he pulls away he whispers in my ear "I'm here" "Standing strong" I say, just like we used to his face brightens up. I finally am able to run my presents up to my room but I hear Zeke say "Four didn't you get Tris a gift?" but I choose to ignore it, I put the gifts in my room, I'm about to walk out when Robert walks in, "Tris, I'm sorry I hurt you" Robert says he walks over and examines my picture, this is probably not good "I made the worst mistake of my life, and I can't make up for it. I don't know why I did, maybe I just needed to be reminded of why I loved you, between losing you and being here now, all I know is every day I have been here I have fallen madly in love with you." Now he is standing in front of me he is stroking my arm we have two inches between us, "I lost it when I thought I was going to lose you, I didn't want to get hurt, I wanted someone to turn to when you left. I didn't realize how bad it hurts now, to not be close to you, to see you with other guys." Hearing these words is like I was holding in a breathe since I left him, and now I feel light as air, the thoughts weighing me down he has my cheek cupped in his hand, his forehead is resting on mine, I can't look him in the eyes, he kisses me "I know you love me, you still have that picture of us" He kisses me again my door bursts open I didn't realize my eyes were filled with tears till my head flips to see who opened the door and a tear falls slides down my cheek its Percy, Zeke and Four everyone was smiling but the smiles turn to frowns except Zeke he doesn't know, Robert hand drops to his side but me and Robert stay where we are, Fours face is filled with hate his hand is clenched tight "Common Tris the party will start soon" Zeke says I take a deep breathe the last thing they want to hear "Go down I'll be there in a minute" I say they walk off "What was that about?" Zeke says and then some words I can't make out they are too far away to hear, Robert's hand is grabbing my face again "Please tell me you love me still" he is pleading at this point "I… I… Don't know" and he crashes his lips into mine but he doesn't pull away like he did before he is trying to make the kiss last longer. It takes a few minutes before he pulls back "Think about it" he says grabbing my hand then walking out of the room. Do I still love Robert? My first answer is No but do I, I feel so relieved to know that he still likes me, but I don't know, Do I like anyone? I can picture his face in my head, not Roberts this face is to bold, strong his eyes are too deep, his eyes are blue, eyes I will never forget. Four's face. I don't know, after Ryan, I didn't like anyone because Robert broke my heart, It took me forever to crush on Ryan, but I did I think I just needed someone to fill the void with Ryan. I don't know any more, It's my birthday I want to have fun. I go down stares there is lots of people but not full house yet. I look around for my friends "You better sing like every other song, or I'll tell Four you like him" Percy practically yells in my ear because of the music "I don't like Four, how is that a threat?" I say "Because he doesn't know that" Percy says, it's threatening enough for me I walk up to the DJ, I can't believe Percy got a DJ. The music starts

I don't know where you're going

But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

I don't think I'm coming home and I said

I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we starting at the end

Say yeah (Yeah!)

Let's be alone together (yeah)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

Say yeah (Yeah!)

Let's be alone together (yeah!)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

You cut me off, I lost my track

It's not my fault, I'm a maniac

It's not funny anymore, no it's not

My heart is like a stallion

They love it more when it's broke in

Do you wanna feel beautiful?

Do you wanna? Yeah!

I'm outside the door, invite me in

So we can go back and play pretend

I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next

Tonight I'm high as a private jet

'Cause I don't know where you're going

But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

I don't know where I'm going

But I don't think I'm coming home and I said

I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end

Say yeah (yeah!)

Let's be alone together (yeah)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

Say yeah (Yeah!)

Let's be alone together (yeah)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

My heart is like a stallion

They love it more when it's broke in

Do you wanna feel beautiful?

Do you wanna? Yeah!

I'm outside the door, invite me in

So we can go back and play pretend

I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next

Tonight I'm high as a private jet.

Yeah (yeah)

Let's be alone together (yeah)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

Say yeah (Yeah!)

Let's be alone together (yeah)

We could stay young forever (yeah)

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young

I don't know where you're going

But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

I don't know where I'm going

But I don't think I'm coming home and I said

I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end

I'm panting, people are cheering, the house is almost full "Robert get up here!" I yell into the mic then walk off stage, Robert walks up and the music starts. I'm going to loose it, I fall to the floor and someone is holding me telling me it is ok, I tuned out the words I'm listening to the song.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, and Cliff hanger I hope you enjoy it, wont update till I get the 55 reviews so hurry and give me seven more reviews, it will be a big chapter, and story summaries, I'm so happy you guys love my story! I'm really excited to continue writing it, I still have lots of ideas to continue writing about and I think you will enjoy next chapter! I won't spoil anything but good and bad will happen! Remember Four still hasn't given Tris his present yet. **

**I'm still accepting Songs to include in the story, I haven't received any song suggestions!**

**As of right now I'm writing in UriTris but I'll still accept requests, OC's are always welcome, eventually I will request specific OC's once I deem them necessary but I'm still contemplating how I want stuff to happen. **

**What do you want to happen when Susan and Robert leave? I don't have writers block but I'm considering options, PM me if you want it to be a surprise. I have considered creating another OC, but I wrote in Tris never had many friends, so I can't write in an old friend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent!**

**Hey, guess what! I love you so much that I decided to not do a long chapter filled with songs. So I'm sorry I did promise a long chapter now, but I think if I throw in this chapter, and then upload the long chapter when I have it typed you will be ok! Right? I forgot about the songs I was going to include, I was thinking about the events after the party not through the party… so I will upload the big chapter when I can, review lots, I'm so happy so many of you love my story!**

**Enjoy!**

*****This song is normally sung from a girls prospective but since I'm making Robert sing it, I changed one lyric. Not drastically just like from him to her and then put (Him). Listen to the song to know what it sounds like. Loves me Not – T.A.T.U**

**I chose this song because Robert is struggling to get Tris back, I thought about doing Robert's Pov but decided against it, in his mind he feels he is complicating everyones life, he wants to let Tris go but he can't he loves her too much. Him being protective over Tris is like being protective over air, you can't exactly hold on to it, you have to let it go but he hasn't realized yet, he believes he has a foot in the door still with Tris*****

_I'm complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with her __**(Him)**_

_I complicated our lives now I'm losing my only friend_

_I don't know why, I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

_Now I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me…_

_I started blurring the lines_

_Because I didn't care_

_I started crossing the line_

_Cause you were never there_

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_I's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me_

_He loves, me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me…_

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_Loves me not…_

I haven't moved since I fell, Robert quoted this song once, it never officially became our song but the closest thing we had. Finally I get up, and see who was holding me, it is Peter but why? I'm so confused I walk away mindlessly not listening to what Peter says I walk to the back of the room, trying to regain myself. I just want to clear my head someone brought drinks, because Percy never provides alcohol but he never prohibits it, but he will kick people out if they get to drunk and cause a commotion, unless he is drunk himself. I grab a drink, I don't know what it is I pop the cap off, and I chug it. Its fruity, and delicious. I grab another, I only have a buzz, this is not helping me clear my head but I don't care anymore I'm about to chug a second but someone takes it away. "I'm not letting you drink until you tell me what is going on, I try and respect you wanting some space to think about it but we are just trying to help" Percy says and I notice smiling faces behind him "Common Tris we are going to sing" Christina says and Shauna and Marlene are grabbing my wrists pulling me forward to the stage. The buzz I had a second ago is gone, I wish it wasn't I want to not feel anything if only for a little while. I'm being pushed to the front of the stage, I don't put up much of a fight, but I let myself have a moment of happiness, its my birthday and I have to sing, I'm singing with my friends. Corrosion turns into demands be happy Tris, hide your emotions Tris, smile Tris, don't let people suspect something is wrong Tris. The music starts, Four and I are in front of our friends. I know this song, I haven't heard it in years. Four sings the first line, and I have to sing the second I'm shocked I remember the lyrics.

Four:

_The moonlight_

_Shines down interstellar beams_

Tris:

_And the groove tonight_

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

_The stars and planet taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Four:

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Four:

_In the moonlight_

All friends:

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, Carry on dancing_

Tris:

_In the moonlight_

All friends:

_Carry on, Keep romancing_

_Carry on, Carry on dancing_

Four:

_You're never safe till you see the dawn_

_And if the clock strikes past midnight_

Tris:

_The hope is gone_

_To move under _

All Friends:

_Carry on, Keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_Carry on, Keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Four:

_Closer_

Tris:

_Passion_

Four:

_Stronger_

Tris:

_There's a magic only two can tell_

_In the dark night_

_Ultra-violet is a wicked spell_

Four:

_The stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too la_t_e_

All friends:

_Carry on, Keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_Carry on, Keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_Carry on, Keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_Carry on, Keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

We walk off stage. People are cheering for an oncore but I'm done singing for a bit; some people replace us and the first few notes I know what they are singing, one of my favorite songs I grab Four and start dancing, all our friends join in till we are in the weirdest dance circle. By the end of the song I'm dancing alone with four again rather profound but I don't care I'm having fun tonight.

Don't fret precious I'm here

Step away from the window

(Step away from the window)

Go back to sleep

Safe from pain and truth and choice

And other poison devils

See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do

Count the bodies like sheep

Count the bodies like sheep

Count the bodies like sheep

To the rhythm of the war drums

Count the bodies like sheep

Go back to sleep

Go back to sleep

(Count the bodies like sheep)

(To the rhythm of the war drums)

Go back to sleep

Go back to sleep

(Counting bodies like sheep)

(To the rhythm of the war drums)

Go back to sleep

Go back to sleep

(Counting bodies like sheep)

Go back to sleep

Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep

Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep

Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep

Go to sleep, go to sleep

Go back to sleep

Go back to sleep

Go back to sleep

(Counting bodies like sheep)

Go back to sleep

Go back to sleep

(Counting bodies like sheep)

(To the rhythm of the war drums)

Go back to sleep

Go back to sleep

(Counting bodies like sheep)

(To the rhythm of the war drums)

Go back to sleep

I'll be the one to protect you from

Your enemies and all your demons

I'll be the one to protect you from

A will to survive and a voice of reason

I'll be the one to protect you from

Your enemies and your choices son

They're one in the same, I must isolate you

Isolate and save you from yourself

I don't see Percy so I go for another drink I chug the first bottle to get the buzz back, this time the buzz is better. No one is up the mic yet so the DJ plays Kryptonite by three doors down and the whole house sings along. Robert comes up to me and asks to dance so I agree. I'm not as Proactive as I was with Four, I keep a distance with Robert though he tries to break it.

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time

But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

After all I knew if had to be something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my super human might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak

But your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well, Will you be there holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite, yeah

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

By the end of the song he has his hands on my hips. I walk off I still have my buzz so I get another drink. Ryan comes up to me "No Puppycakes Percy said to not let you drink" he says taking the bottle away from me, I pout, "Fine but you have to sing" I say "No" I grab the bottle and chug as much as I can before he takes it away "Fine! Just don't drink"

He disappears into the crowd of people, one more won't kill me, I pop the cap off, its my birthday anyway I should be able to have fun, I take a drink I went from being dizzy to questioning if I am standing up straight, I really should be done but I will have to explain everything to my friends tonight or tomorrow so I might as well as have fun while I can, its not like I'm lying I may have instigated a promise but I never really accepted it. This is probably the alcohol talking though

I feel like I'm falling over so I go lean against a wall I'm stumbling, someone is helping me but they have their hands on my hips "Hey babe, want to go a room and have some fun?" the voice says with a flirty tone "No, I'm not drunk leave me alone" I'm against the wall he is still pushing his limits "I said leave me alone" I still haven't looked at their face but they leave me alone so I watch the stage Ryan, Four, Percy, and Caleb are up on stage, I wonder how Four got dragged up there. The music starts I'm dancing not carrying who is singing what parts

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm here to collect your hearts_

_It's the only reason that I sing_

_I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening_

_This is the story of how they met_

_Her picture was on a pack of cigarettes_

_When she touched him he turned ruby red_

_A story that they'll never forget_

_Never forget_

_And all the boys are smoking menthols_

_Girls are getting back rubs_

_I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough_

_My old aches become new again_

_My old friends become exes again_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_We're ending it on the phone_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

Someone is standing in front of me twirling me to the front of the stage, I have a giant grin on my face. Before I know it I'm on stage dancing with the boys Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene standing on the floor in front of us.

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_We were the kids who screamed_

"_We weren't the same," in sweaty rooms_

_Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs_

_Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life_

_So let's fade away together one dream at a time_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_We're ending it on the phone_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

They are panting and out of breathe "Happy Birthday Tris!" Percy yells into the mic and everyone yells back couple whistles, I can't hear some of the things being yelled "Thank you guys!" I say hugging each one. After I hug each one they walk off stage

I'm walking off when Lynn is being pushed up by Ryan "Sing!" he yells "No!" I yell back Lynn is talking to the DJ so I guess I don't have a choice "I'm going to kill your boyfriend" she says "He isn't my boyfriend" I say she look questioning but the music starts

I hold the mic and speak, holding out my arms toward Lynn like an animal trainer would to an animal, to catch people's attention to their performance, and Lynn is showing her teeth, clawing at the air, swiveling her hips up and down.

Tris:

_Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!_

_Come and see_

_Things your eyes won't believe!_

_Some say they are aliens_

_Some say they are not of this world_

_We will not conform to the madness,_

_Whether they scorn or whether they attack us_

_Come one, come all,_

_Welcome to the Freakshow!_

Lynn:

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_Step up, status quo Hope you enjoyed the ride_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We got horns and Halos_

_We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie_

Tris:

_Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it_

_Guess you don't even know who I am_

_I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it_

_Time to make my final stand_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We don't ever need no_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don't care what they believe_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

Lynn:

_Welcome to the outcast_

_Take a step across the tracks_

_We ain't got nothing to prove_

_Don't need your smiling face_

_Don't need your head to shake_

'_Cause It's my life to live and I ain't living for you_

_Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it_

_Guess you don't even know who I am_

_I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it_

_Time to make my final stand_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We don't ever need no_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don't care what they believe_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

Tris

_I'm a freak naturally_

_Just how I want to be_

_You're a freak just like me_

Lynn:

_I'm a freak naturally_

_Just how I want to be_

_You're a freak just like me_

Together:

_Welcome to the Freak show_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

_We don't ever need no_

_Ohe to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don't care what they believe_

_Freakshow, Freakshow_

_The place that they can never take away_

_Freakshow, Freakshow_

_The place that they can never take away_

Lynn:

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

Tris:

_Welcome to the Freakshow_

"Its two a.m. get the hell out of my house" I say into the mic people whine but they leave me and Lynn get off the stage and the DJ cleans up. "The party is over?" Christina whines, making it sound more like a statement then a question. "All our friends can stay tonight if they want we will be down stairs" I say Christina cheers up "Go tell our friends I should go clear people out" I say she and Lynn walk off

I grab Percy from making out with a chick, I think his ex-girlfriend Annabeth but I'm not sure I can call them Ex's anymore "Percy I'll clear upstairs you get the this floor and basement" I say "Ok in a minute" he says barely audible and he goes back to making out with the chick.

I go upstairs, I check my parents room first a couple making out I pound the wall scaring them both "Time to go" and they get up and leave. I check guest rooms kicking people out as I find them. Caleb was in his room making out with Susan I leave them alone; Nobody in Percy's, or Susan's room; I check Roberts and he is in there so I walk to my room not saying anything to Robert.

I open my door walking in and looking around, a tall figure standing at my mirror looking at my pictures, the figure speaks, a voice I have heard few times, but never like this.

**A/N Who is the mystery man?! Thank you fallentimelords for the song suggestion, I love this song and I didn't even think of adding it, but I thought this chapter was fitting for it. I have to look up Sarah Smiles, but I love P TD, my new favorite song of theirs is Memories. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**This story is not RobertTris, it is FourTris, it will happen! I got a good idea, I think to do after Robert and Susan leave but I don't know how I'll exactly do a steady time frame, so far they have been here for less than a week I believe but I wrote it out without thinking so we will see how it goes. Maybe a sequel will be once Robert and Susan leave. I don't know, maybe time skip… Ugh to many ideas! How do I write it out.  
**

**Sorry I'm trying to make smaller paragraphs but I'm not the best at separating it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm not Veronica Roth, I don't own Divergent and this is not Divergent, this is my poor pathetic excuse of a fan fiction.**

**Sorry just a few changes, I didn't like my first draft of this chapter enough, I had to edit it (Also skip back to the last part of 17 I changed that too I think I made Peter way too out of character) I'm trying to revise this story to the nonexistent former glory! Hope you enjoy this better, **

**Read, and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hellllrrrroooo Baby!" Peter says, he is clearly intoxicated turning to face me, I'm surprised he is even standing. "Peter what do you want" I can't hold back from laughing at him, but what the hell is he doing in my room? "I want you" He mumbles he wants me? "No, you are drunk go home Peter" I say, "I want you, common, what is a party without a little fun in between the sheets?" he walks toward me but I guess trips over his own feet and collapses on my bed rolls over and gets back on his feet walking too me, I can't hold myself back from laughing "No Peter, it's time for you to go home"

His mood goes from less than happy but not angry, to furious "Oh Tris, common I know you want it, "I don't want anything from you Peter" I spit at him and I turn to walk away, he grabs my wrist, "Common, no strings attached" he says "Peter, go find Molly isn't she your friend with benefits?" I state and his face is red with rage he pushes me on the bed "You bitch" he says, I kick him in the crotch and punch him in the face, and he grunts "Fuck…. You" and I walk out

Great, Ryan was standing outside my door holding his hand up like he was about to knock "What is going on?" he says "Nothing, just a drunk kid, we need to talk, Peter get out!" I say demanding, and Peter gets up, he is pissed he is slowly getting up, good thing Ryan looks strong, or Peter might not let it slide as easily, Peter still gives me a death glare as we carefully walks out, and Ryan and I walk toward my bed, but what do I want to tell him? "I'm sorry" I say, because I feel inclined to say it to someone, I hug him, then we pull away. More words come out of my mouth before Ryan can sit down, and I can think clearly what I want to say "My father came after you left, he didn't say anything, he left Monday, I thought I was safe for at least a few weeks, but he returned with Robert and Susan, on Wednesday, we had no notice. It was a lot to take in and sometimes people didn't make it easier. Robert wanted to be friends again, he claims he was protecting himself when he cheated" Ryan is pissed if I weren't talking, he would go punch Robert

"Yesterday, you came, when things were settling down, and I was pushing Robert away, he felt neglected. He told me he is still in love with me, and he isn't the only one to like me, something I never thought possible. I don't know what to do" I say, that is my life in the most minor form, ignoring my fight with my father, and details about Peter. Ryan is staring at me with no emotion "I can't help you love, you have to decide" Ryan says, he knows me too well he can sense the doubt I have about hating Robert. "At first I just had to be nice because he was here, and I hated him as much as you did, he was trying to be protective, and more than a friend. He has been my shadow, I haven't had time to think about what I want!"

I say practically in tears "Caleb is trying to get involved!" I say Ryan Is just rubbing my back I feel like I can't say anymore, I'm pretty sure the alcohol is worn off, I haven't had a drink in two hours. I can see straight, but I'm not sure If I'll walk straight "No one can help me right now, I'll tell people what they want to hear, I just need to clear my head, you are tired go to bed" I say he doesn't say anything but it seems he is still processing information, he must have drank a lot, he nods, I help him climb into my bed "you can sleep here" he falls asleep in seconds

I wash the makeup off my face and go down stairs to check on people, Percy, Robert, Caleb, and Susan are in their rooms all my friends are down here. Everyone is asleep somewhere, cuddling everywhere sprawled out on the floor. Except Zeke he is sitting up next to Shauna, holding his head in his hands, until he realizes I'm here "Hey" he says "Hey, why aren't you asleep? Its three in the morning?" I say he shrugs "can't sleep" he says "I presume that is Four's problem too unless he went home" great, "ok if you need anything let me know, I'll go try and find Four" I say "Tris, what is going on you have a lot of us worried sick" he says I take a deep breathe "Did Four tell you anything?" I ask he shakes his head no, I look around to make sure everyone is asleep, I feel like we are being listened too

"I'll tell you in the morning, I just need to clear my head, it's a lot to take in" I say he give me a concerned look "I just want to be here for you Tris, you are like a sister to me, I'm here if you want to talk" he says "I'm sorry" I say and the tears are finally overflowing he gets up and hugs me "I'm here" he says I stand in his embrace crying till I feel I can't cry any more then we sit on the couch and I talk

"Robert and I dated, when we went to the same school, my father said we were moving, so I told Robert, he didn't take it well, he cheated on me, claiming he didn't want to get hurt. After we broke up I was in a deep depression, Ryan helped me but it was never the same, until I moved here I felt almost a human being again, when he comes back into my life killing me, he says he loves me, like he always had, I feel relieved like I actually matter to him, but I feel like he it's an obligation to be nice to him, I don't know what to do anymore, It doesn't even feel like I can talk to anyone, anyone I would normally talk to, like Ryan, Percy, and now Four because they want to murder him for what he did" I say

Zeke doesn't look like he wants to go beat the crap out of someone, or sad, like he wants to reassure me that I'm a human being, and I do matter. He is looking at me, like I haven't changed; but I'm not sure if it's really a good look. I feel like I can't talk to anyone except for Four I have always felt worthless, but Percy was always there for me, Caleb never cared till now. I don't know what to believe

"Tris, I'm here for you if you want it or not" he says with a smirk I'm about to get up and walk upstairs to check on Four "Tris, Four doesn't shut up about you, He really does care about you, as do all our friends, but Four has never been this way with anyone" Zeke says scratching the back of his neck, like he wasn't sure if it's his place to speak but he decided to say it anyway I nod and go upstairs with a smile on my face. Four talks about me a lot, I think he is the only one I really have feelings for now.

I walk upstairs and out the front door, the warm air feels so good on my skin I want to run, I take off running, not holding back even though I'm in a dress, I have enough leg movement. I don't know how far I have come but I don't think I'm that far away from home, I can't run anymore, I'm exhausted. I turn around and walk back, I have no concept of time when I run, that is my favorite part. I think I'm almost back to my street when I see someone a crossed the street, I don't know what attracts me to them but I walk in the street, I see once he finally begins walking toward me its Peter he doesn't look as drunk as he did before, but I turn around and am about to run away but I'm a little too late I realize he is dragging me the way he came. "Peter what are you doing!" I yell

He covers my mouth he is trying to lay me down, I see trees, I don't even see the street anymore, this isn't good, Peter is blindfolding me, and holding my hands down "Finish my business, you whore!" he proclaims "I'm not good enough for you, what do you want money you whore?" he says, he kisses me, I feel another pair of hands, holding my thighs, they are dry, and big, they are working their way up my thighs but they haven't gone under my dress yet. Peter pulls away from the kiss, he is grabbing my breasts, he takes my hand makes me grip something and he massages it, this is sick! I'm crying now, I scream and I'm greeted by a slap, I scream again, I get kneed, slapped, and hit with fists. I'm gasping for air, I hurt so much I feel I couldn't scream without causing more pain, the other pair of hands are under my dress now, haven't reached my underwear yet.

I believe its Peter that kisses me again, and my skirt is being lifted up higher "Your right Peter, she is a slut she is wearing a thong" the other voice says jokingly but I can hear the regret in his voice and they laugh the regret is gone in that voice, that voice, I have heard it before. I want to see who it is but I can't the blindfold is tight, the pair of hands are gripping the string around my waist, then they freeze I don't feel the hands on my breast anymore. What are they going to do now?! My arms are no longer restricted but I'm still frozen in pain.

The hands still gripping my thong are shaking but frozen; I lift my arms slowly trying to remove the blindfold but my hands won't move to my command, then the last person lets go, pushing down on me assuming to get up, and it hurts me, I cry out in pain, and I feel something wet hit my cheek and a dot on my lips, I lick my lips, it taste metallic and disgusting. Blood. My body still is not moving at my command, I lay their agonizing in pain. The blindfold is removed, and I'm lifted up, tears fill my eyes and I gasp in pain "Tris, its ok, I'm taking you home" Its Four "Four, Thank you" I mumble I hurt but now I can contain my cries "I'm always here for you Tris" he says "I love you" I whisper he miss steps or something, I gasp in pain "I'm… rry" I hear and I fall unconscious.

I dream of Peter attacking me, that voice I can't remember whose it is, I dream of Four saving me, me telling him I love him. It feels like it was all a dream, I was never attacked, but I was by Peter, He is so stupid, he attacked me just because I wouldn't have sex with him! I hate him! I hate him almost as much as my father! Why am I the victim?! No, I'm not the victim, I can hate Peter, and my father as much as I want but I won't let myself be victimized! I will overcome this abuse this will not define me.

I can't be defined.

I wake up in my living room, I sit up and my head pounds, I grunt softly, someone walks in the room in my peripheral vision I look up and see its Four, I wipe my eyes, because they are still blurry from the tears, he holds out an ice pack, I look at it not sure what I'm supposed to do with it yet, he holds it to the side of my head "You have a goose egg, I hope you don't have a concussion" Four says, "Thank you, for everything" I say he takes a deep breathe "I would have put you in your bed except Ryan was there, and I wasn't sure if you wanted to go down stairs" He says I nod "Here is fine" I say "get some sleep if you can, its five in the morning" he says I nod he walks back into the kitchen and I think he is going down stairs "I'll come with you" I say quietly trying to get up the pain rushes everywhere my head, my neck, my boobs, my thighs, and my sides. I groan and take a step forward.

I'm so concentrated on containing the noises from the pain I don't notice Four is by my side again "Are you sure?" he asks "Yeah" he picks me up as gently as he can, but it still hurts, I muffle a groan. I close my eyes and bit my lip to bare it, we make it down the stairs, he lays me on the bare part on the couch Zeke and friends probably left it for Four, when he returned after I came down. Everyone is taking up a couch, or the floor, everyone is cuddling someone except Lynn, she is curled up like a cat. Four is crouching down to sit on the floor but I pat the couch where my feet are and he sits on floor "I'm not making you sit on the floor" I say grinning and he grins back getting more comfortable.

So I push myself off the couch, and I fall harder than intended, I lie down so it hurts less "No" he yells in a whisper, I grin to mock him, he leans against the couch, I think he is a little frustrated smiling as much as he can "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble" I say looking away from him, and I think he looks at me "Your worth it" he says "I love it when you don't argue with me, it makes it easier to argue back" I say grinning and looking at me "You are worth it" he says I shake my head, but my movement is limited due to pain, and the floor I sit up holding myself up with my arms, I can't let the pain limit me, I grin and bare the pain "I cause too much trouble to be worth it" I say "You don't cause troub…" he says but I stop him by crashing my lips into his, I wasn't even thinking I just acted, he kisses back after the shock, but I pull away because it hurts to much.

"You just want to win this argument" he says I smile I kiss him again, then pull away because it hurts too much again "this time I'll let you win, but this isn't over" he says, and he kisses me, I grab the back of his neck pull him toward me. He traces my lips with his tongue, he is either asking for permission or being hesitant, I think he is just hesitant, I pull back for air. I look at him in the eyes, and we both smile; I lay down to ease the pain, and he lays next to me on his side and kisses me again, he is being hesitant, he is teasing me. I don't want to push it too far, but I decide to go a step forward, only French, but he is so passionate with it. I pull away for air, and we stare into each other eyes. Someone clears their throat, I look up it is Zeke, he is staring very creepily "Be careful you two" he says, thanks Zeke I let my head fall to the floor and I close my eyes.

I know I like Four but I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to hurt myself when I leave him. Maybe it will be like Robert claims, it was worse for him when I left him, then it was knowing I would leave him. Maybe it will be worse if I deny my feelings then if I date him knowing I might have to leave. Why is life so complicated! I yell in my head. I snap out of my thoughts and see Four giving Zeke a death glare, I laugh Four looks away from Zeke, "What is so funny?" Marlene says groggily and everyone is starting to wake up "Nothing Four is being Four" I say she flips over attempting to go back to sleep, but Uriah cuddles her shaking her and whispering things in her ear until they are making out, Next is Shauna, I can tell she is awake but neglecting to open her eyes, Christina is mumbling something and Will is comforting her, Lynn is ignoring us covering her eyes blocking out the light that is getting brighter.

Nobody is awake enough besides Zeke, so realize the position Four and I are in, luckily, He gives me a quick kiss still full of passion then he pulls away Uriah and Marlene are still making out so nobody will suspect that Four kissed me "I'll go make breakfast" he says loud enough for everyone to hear, looking me in the eyes and getting up, now everyone is sitting up or inclined in some way. Surprisingly Zeke and Uriah, the most energetic people of our group are not morning people, the most you can get out of them other than Shauna and Marlene are grunts and flips of the hand. Shauna and Will are the awake, happy people, everyone else is in a state of barely awake and registering what is happening. I get up to go help make breakfast, I don't hurt as much until I get up, I take deep breathes to help, I get halfway up the stairs, and I feel like I can't make it another step, I lift my leg and groan, hoping no one can hear me.

I'm lifted up, I smile thinking its Four but its Robert "long night Tris?" he says with a smile, I mumble something not audible to him or myself, he sets me down on a chair in the kitchen, Four is staring "I came to help" I say trying to get up "Tris, your look exhausted, grunting, mumbling, and slow" Robert says Four looks angry, I take a step forward and Robert is blocking my way "Sit down Tris, I will help" Robert says, Four is trying to distract himself by cooking "What should I do?" Robert asks walking into the kitchen "I got it you can go wake up Percy, Caleb, Ryan and Susan, Tris sit down" Four says, "they can wait till it's done, and you haven't started the pancakes" Robert says finding a frying pan "I'm really good with pancakes ask Tris" Robert says cockily, "Robert don't pull me into this" I say, mainly because he was trying to be cocky Four isn't looking at me "Why, just trying to help" he says, I don't answer.

We are silent till breakfast is done, Robert goes upstairs "Sorry" I say before he goes down stairs, I sigh once they are gone, I walk to the stool beneath the counter Zeke is the first one up the stairs, it takes everyone else a while longer to get up "Everything ok Tris?" Zeke says No I wave him off he sits next to me "I'm fine" I say "That sounds believable" he says I stare at the counter, people come up the stairs, and Zeke gets up and loads three plates full of random stuff he slides one in front of me, then takes his seat next to me and puts two plates in front of him, Shauna hops on the counter between Zeke and I, we eat and everyone makes short talk while getting food, I only eat a pancake, Robert does make good pancakes, I'm not hungry so I push the rest away from me, Four puts a plate full of eggs in front of me with fruit and orange juice, nobody else got fruit.

"The pancakes and eggs are delicious!" Christina says "Robert made the pancakes, and Four made the eggs" I say, I eat the eggs Four put in front of me, they are really good "We need some bread, shortly after Tris left, the principal left and we got a new principal, only for a little while but when she was there the bread was good, and everyone was extremely happy" Robert says "Sounds like the serum Reyes the secretary tried to release to the school in the bread" Will says "Reyes, Johana?" he questions "Yeah she is the secretary at school" Zeke says "I believe she was the principal briefly" says Robert, that is funny Reyes is the unofficial Amity leader, because Amity don't want an official leader, and Amity is all about Peace and happiness. Mathews the social science teacher is the official leader for Erudite, Kang the principal I believe is the official leader of Candor, Abnegation I believe is led by the janitor, I don't know about Dauntless though, and it may not have an official leader.

We could be like the factionless drop outs that don't have a leader. Even drop outs are considered part of the system it's like once a (Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation, Amity, Erudite) always a (Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation, Amity, Erudite) but drop out. I understand the system but I don't see why we need leaders, our school is cool but complicated. I finish the eggs, I want more but I settle with another pancake. Everyone is finished "What now?" Lynn says everyone looks at me except Four "Why is everyone looking at me?" I ask "because it's your house" Uriah says "Pool, Pool table, movies, trampoline, and we have access to a basketball court, and soccer field" I say their jaws drop, I'm too tired, I get up off my chair and I land on the floor a jolt of pain goes through my body, I contain a grunt, I walk to the couch in agonizing pain, Four is following behind me watching me.

I fall on the couch, where my father sat when he was here. Four collapses beside me still not saying anything, I'm thinking what I want to say to him, but I see a hand in front of me I follow the arm up, and see its Caleb, a face I have learned to never expect to be in front of me. "Can we talk?" he says and looks at Four kind of eyeing him suspiciously I grab his hand and try and get up Four gets up then helps me "Alone" Caleb says Four is angry. I walk to the stairs and I'm getting better at baring the pain, I can walk, but the stairs really hurt, but I make it up, and he goes into my room so I follow and collapse on the bed Caleb closes the door "What happened last night, and don't you dare say nothing" Caleb says I can't tell the tone, not concerned, not angry, not emotionless, a tone unexplainable.

I sigh I won't be able to get out of this, "Last night…" I start but Caleb opens the door "Let me get Percy" he leaves before I can tell him no, I don't want Percy here, I'm still pissed because of what our father said, Percy has only given me reason to believe it so I'm not sure what to believe anymore. They are back and they close the door. "Last night, I wanted some air, I went outside to clear my head after the party, someone attacked me" I say plainly "Who?, what did they do?, why?" Percy says pissed "Peter he goes to our school also dauntless, pushed me to the ground, he started calling me a whore, he kissed me, and… and another man joined in" only now does the realization come to me that I don't know who the other man was "I don't know who" they still looked confused "They… They touched me, then made me touch them" I stutter then spit the rest out as if I was sucking poison out of a wound from a rattlesnake "what do you mean by touching" Percy barely says he is fuming with rage I look down so I don't see their faces "Peter grabbed my breasts, kissed me, and made me touch his crotch through his pants, and massaged his crotch with my hand. The other worked their way up my legs, they got close, but Four stopped them".

I won't look up at them, but their breaths are like a dragons breathing heavily through their nostrils. "When I tried to scream they hurt me, I haven't assessed my injuries yet" I say lifting my hand to feel my goose egg "Four stopped them would he know who?" Caleb says "probably, unless they don't go to our school" but I guess that is enough Percy disappears out the door and retrieves Four, I hear a couple angry grunts, probably from friends wanting to know what is going on. Four and Percy walk back into the room "Who was hurting Tris last night?" Caleb says Four rubs his temples then slides his hand down to the back of his neck "when I heard screams I found Tris, I took out Drew first, he was the look out, I took out Peter first, and Al froze, they will live, but permanent damage is questionable" Four says finally looking at me in the eyes, I didn't even realize I was staring at him till he finished.

I finally look away, Percy looks like his is going to break something, and Caleb is ready to jump if he does, but he is also deep in thought. "Thank you, can I have a minute" they turn to leave "Four can you stay" I say and they all freeze "So are you too going out or what?" Percy says annoyed "No" I say Percy looks at me not convinced "Just be careful Tris" he says and they both leave, leaving me and Four alone, I hug him, even though it's the last thing I want to do, I want to kiss him, dissolve into him, cuddle him, hold him forever, a hug just seems to temporary. "How did you find me?" I say "I saw Peter drag you off" he says "Why were you out?" I ask "I had a lot on my mind" he says he looks away again, I expect him to kiss me but he doesn't we are close enough to breathe the same air "Penny for your thoughts?" he says "I think… I… might be falling for you" I say he doesn't reply

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say smiling "I think I might have fallen for you" he says and he smiles I kiss him again then I pull away for air "I don't want to hurt you more then I already have, you know I'll leave" I say "Some people are worth the hurt" he says and we stay quiet again "So Tris will you go out with me?" he says "yes" I say and he kisses me with the passion he was this morning I pull away "We better go before they get suspicious" I say "and lets not tell our friends yet, I can't hurt Robert" I say, he agrees but he is obviously not happy about it "I have to live with him, I can't" I say he nods and we walk down stairs to the basement; this feels like Moulin Rouge, the hole forbidden lovers, my favorite movie.

We are greeted by concerned faces, Percy, Caleb, Susan, and Robert aren't around I sit down next too Ryan and Four sits in the next available seat next to me I grab Ryan's hand, because I don't want to make it obvious about me and Four. "First off" I say trying to start on a happier note "I'm not dating Ryan, he likes hotdogs more than tacos" I say and people laugh and are surprised "Robert and I used to date, some regrettable things happened and it wasn't a happy ending, I met Ryan then I moved here, that has been the past two years of my life and he says he made a mistake and is trying to become friends again, but I'm not sure I will be able to be good friends with him again" I say they all look like they are thinking of questions but I don't want to be asked, so I move on "since I have lived here, Al has had and infatuation with me and then yesterday, Peter attacked me" everyone is pissed even Four is pissed, I didn't tell him about Al confessing his love to me "Last night, Peter, and Al attacked me while Drew was look out, but someone saved me" I say and everyone is in shock "everyone loves you Tris" Marlene says I hope I'm only imagining it, but she sounds like she is irritated but I choose to ignore it because I'm not sure what else to do or say and everyone look as if they just solved a puzzle

"ok well, on a happier note lets go swimming" Uriah says he is trying to lighten the mood, I have the best friends ever "You guys can borrow swim suits" I say everyone perks up I go upstairs grabbing a bunch of swimsuits, I don't even know why we have so many I throw Ryan one, and tell him to go warm up the pool then I tell Robert we are going swimming, then tell Percy I give people their swims suits and everyone changes Robert hasn't left my side since I finished changing, I grabbed towels for everyone, and we went to the pool Ryan was already there but I haven't seen him yet "Tris, is everything ok? I try apologizing to you but it still seems like nothing changes" Robert says "and why would it change?" Ryan says hostile "Ryan be nice" I say "Tris can I talk to you alone?" Robert says

"You can say anything you want right here, I'm not letting you hurt her again" Ryan says "I said I'm sorry I'm trying to make amends" Robert says "calm down both of you I'm not a child I can take care of myself" I say "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, I'm just trying to protect her!" Ryan says "I made a mistake! I never wanted to hurt her!" Robert yells "what makes you different from any other heartless cheater!? Nothing can make up for what you did!" Ryan yells back "I was hurt too! I thought I was losing the love of my life!" he yells I didn't know he felt that way about me, I thought I didn't matter to anyone "And I love her more now than I ever thought I did or would ever before!" he says hushed tone but each word is dripping with rage, like lava overflowing in a volcano. I want to scream at him, he made me feel worthless, and now he is saying he is realizing his mistake, it is too late "You don't deserve her" Ryan mimics his tone "Don't you think I know that, I hurt her, and I can't forgive myself, but I still love her" Robert says, I see my friends standing behind us

**A/N thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yay FOURTRIS! **

**Review lots**

**Sorry It took me a week to update I didn't like the final draft as well so I had to revise it, I have been out with friends, distracted with school, and working on my new story I have 13,091 words so far! But I have to edit it a little more to my liking, and I have to type up more of the next chapter before I upload it, but I promise Tomorrow or Wednesday! **

**Ahhh I can't believe I'm graduating a week from Friday, it needs to be sooner! **

**Story summery!:**

**Take the Pill: Tris is being released from the Divergent Institution for psychotic young girls, under the conditions she: Goes, to school and attends her classes at Dauntless high, she gets a steady income, and has permanent living arrangements, and she reports to Jeanine Mathew's her therapist as well as the vice principal of Dauntless high. Four has his eye on her she is his 'ideal' women but what happens when two players come together?**

**Caution: Profound language**

**-I have dissolved Tris's abnegation self, she has little self-preservation, she is Dauntless!**

**- Temporary ZekeTris, and maybe UriTris, but primarily FourTris!**

**Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry for not updating like I promised I would, I have been busy. I have been really uneasy about this fan fiction I don't have the love I had for it when I started writing, I just don't feel like I'm doing a good job. Anyway Read and Review, I edited the last chapter more to my liking so if you haven't reread the end of 17 and the last chapter go reread it! **

**I'm not Veronica Roth, I don't own Divergent and this is not Divergent, this is my poor pathetic excuse of a fan fiction.**

I run past my friends and out in the back yard, and I start hitting, punching, kicking a tree finally release all my anger out, because of Peter, Robert, Percy, my father; I'm scrapped up pretty bad but I'm calmed down. A hand is placed on my shoulder, I turn around and see Uriah; I hug him "I'm sorry" I say "What really happened between you two?" Uriah says "Nothing lets go swimming" I say not wanting to build up my anger again, we walk back into the pool house, we are about to walk into eye sight of our other friends but I stop them, whisper my plan, we wait to make sure we don't hear voices, then we run screaming and jump over everyone's head, Uriah jumped into the circle everyone was making. I resurface to some scared faces, my hands hurt from the chlorine and the cuts on my hands from the tree I ignore the pain, Uriah is resurfacing from inside the circle so everyone looks at him "You scared us puppy cakes!" Ryan says "That was the point" I say draping my arms over him and resting my chin on his shoulder "Ok, I am curious as to why you call her puppy cakes" Uriah says "My dear friend have you not seen her feline tendencies?" Ryan states, everyone shakes their head, for fun I bit Ryan's ear playfully but enough to make it hurt "Ouch!" Ryan yells as a smile spreads a crossed his face "I think you forget people change, Ryan"

"People do, feline tendencies don't, exhibit A" he points to his ear, that actually has teeth marks, oops didn't mean to bite that hard "But I didn't finish, Tris, by the way I gave her that nickname, has lost her feline tendencies, which unlikely she has; she would still make the cutest dog ever! A blonde puppy with light blue spots instead of brown or black" he says I lick his ear, then he looks at me and I spit my tongue out at him like I used to do, the face that started the idea that I look like a dog "Like that" Ryan points to my face so I look at the group still with my tongue out the room is filled with 'awwhhhs' I roll my eyes "Or he is crazy" I say "No Tris, it is seriously the cutest thing ever but why the cake?" Shauna asks "because everyone loves cake!" Ryan say "Dauntless cake" Four says in a sigh, everyone starts drooling "We have some good fucking cake" I say "Oh so not just good cake it has to be good fucking cake?"

"It is good fucking cake, the fucking has a well-deserved spot before the cake and after the good" I say "I can see why that is her nickname now" Four says "My nickname, get your own!" Ryan says "I call her Bea, so don't think about using it!" Percy says walking in and jumping in the pool, and everyone ponders a nickname "Trissy!" Uriah yells out I think about it for a minute I don't like it or hate it so I shrug my shoulders, we play pool games Four comes up to me "I guess I'll have to think of a special nickname for you Trissy" he whispers in my ear, we spend all day in the pool, but it's getting late so we order pizza, and we go to the basement and watch American Pie, we laugh a lot, and by the end everyone is asleep, I sat next to Four and I'm tired so I snuggle into Four, If I need too I'll make up some excuse in the morning.

I wake up some time in the night to voices, "I can't stand what he did to her and to think he still has a chance, I know Tris considered it if only for a minute, and he knows this too!" Ryan I think it's hard to hear, I prop myself up on my elbow to listen "I know but she is smart she wouldn't go back to him, he hurt her once, she wants to feel safe" that I'm pretty sure is Four, "It's not fair to Tris, he shouldn't be here" That is Zeke "You didn't see how depressed she was when we were friends, she cut, and I think maybe considered, suicide, It really didn't help that her father lived in the same house once she and Robert broke up, only made it worse" Ryan says and that is true, my dad said we would move, he came back a month later and stayed the next two before we finally moved again; but I didn't consider, killing myself! "You have to trust her she know what she wants, she was hurt, and maybe she considered it because she was happy, but she won't go back to him, she has us, and Percy to talk too" That was Four, he is reassuring them, maybe even more himself then them, because he may be worried.

The door opens so I flip over, to make them think I was adjusting myself or they don't see, I hope. He picks me up and sets me in a comfortable position, there is quiet, then Four's hand grabs my wrist, is he checking if I really did cut myself? I did but they are on my legs and I cover them as much as possible, then he stops examining my wrists and brushes some hair out of my face, and his breathe slows down, he is asleep. I wonder if they were talking for long, I could probably ask Ryan, I trust him to tell me, and maybe Zeke, but I guess I need to be honest with Ryan, I did feel relief but I didn't consider going out with Robert again, Four has always been here for me, he is my boyfriend, I fall back asleep. In the morning I'm the second to last person to wake up, Ryan is the last, I don't bother figuring out breakfast, we can just have donuts, Crispy Cream, delicious. We have nothing to do, right now some suggest video games, and some suggest sports but we settle on watching Disney movies, upon Uriah's request.

Frozen, saving Mr. Banks, and then that made us want to watch Marry Poppins. It's getting late and my friends want to go home, we have school in the morning, we get a couple dares, for tomorrow, Christina has to trade cloths with Uriah tomorrow, they decide to where big clothes, but the other has to wear whatever the other comes to school in. Zeke has to piggy back Will to some classes, Will had to confess Marlene has to say "I want you" to anyone she makes eye contact with. Shauna has to flirt with Al during lunch, and I have to sit on Four's lap, in two classes and lunch, then kiss anytime someone says something about it. Luckily its only two periods Tori won't care much I think, and there isn't much complaining about the dare. Robert wasn't here to receive a dare, I wonder if he is mad about yesterday. Everyone leaves, Four being the last to say his goodbye "Stay a little longer?" I plead, right now I just don't want to be home with Percy or Robert he hesitates, I wonder what he is thinking about he nods, and we go to my room, and we climb to the attic and sit on the mattress, Indian style facing each other. I scraped my hand on the carpet and wince in pain.

"What happened" Four says grabbing my hand and looking at the cuts and bruises I almost forgot them "I punched a tree" I say pulling my hand back and hiding my hands out of his sight, luckily he saw the better looking hand, my other has a deep cut going crossed three of my knuckles. "I should have given this to you sooner, but I never felt the time was right" Four says "You don't owe me anything" I say "I wanted to be personal and not with everyone, swarming over us" he says handing me a small box I open it up, and it's the cutest anklet I have ever seen, and its personalized, it has three strings, so it looks like multiple anklets but it connects at the clasp, one string has a 4+6 and the other two are B and a T, each string hangs a little bit lower than the one above it "Why B and T" I say "Beatrice, and my real name" he says I think he wants to explain more but decides against it, "What is your real name?" I ask "Tob…" he is trying to force himself but something is stopping him "Its ok, tell me when you are ready" I say he looks angry, but inward anger, he is angry at himself?

I lean forward and kiss him, he relaxes some. Inch forward so I'm almost in his lap, he puts his hands on my hips, Beatrice, you are fine, we are just making out I tell myself I'm Tris, not the stifling Beatrice under my father's wrath, Four is declining pulling me on top of him and playing with the hem of my shirt. He tries to pull off my shirt but I pull my elbows inward so he can't "Not so fast" I say pulling away but he holds me so I don't get to far, "Why are you scared of intimacy" he says mocking me, like I mocked him once we got out of the closet **(Chapter 9)** I climb off him "I didn't mean it" he says pleading, sitting up, I sit back in the position I was before, but I won't look at him, "Tris, do you all I want from you is Sex? I don't I'm still a virgin" my head shoots up and my eyes widen "You? A…" I trail off, "Yes" he says then it's a long silence, what are you supposed to say after that, "Me too" I whisper, but it's pretty obvious I am, it's not like I have guys lined up for me, I'm not social enough to have many boyfriends, its miraculous Robert ever liked me, actually no, Robert never cared for me.

"Say something" he says, "Hey, my name is Beatrice, I prefer to be called Tris. I really have seven fears, including intimacy." I say overly joyed "Hello, nice to meet you Tris, I am Four, nobody knows my real name, but you might, and I'm waiting to find out for sure, and I have four fears." He says equally as over joyed almost mockingly. I hit him "maybe I need to make a list or a chart of things I know about you to see if I know your name" I say jokingly "Talk to Percy, he might remember" he says, I can't talk to Percy, I should but I don't know what to say to him, is my father right? If Percy doesn't care for me who does? I think "I care for you" He says with a painful look in his tone, my head shoots up "Yes, you said that out loud" he smiles a little bit but he still has a pained tone.

"I might as well be Candor, I obviously don't always have a filter" I say knowingly this time, "Something I haven't told anyone, when my father came home, he did say something, he called me a whore, as usual but once he realized he wasn't hurting me anymore he… he… he dragged Percy into it, said Percy only cares for me because no one else does, all I can think about ever since is if it's true or not, do people know something I don't know?" I finally admit, more to myself then to Four. We sit there in silence for a while Four trying to comfort I need to talk to him, but I'm afraid of what I will hear from him. I finally look at my phone its 11 at night "It's getting late" I say he nods and we climb down, and go down stairs, he goes home and I go see if Percy is awake, it doesn't look like he is home. I guess I shouldn't be surprised but I want to talk to him. I go to bed and wait but waiting turns into sleeping.

My dream consists a constant replay of Friday night, it feels so real, I'm in Four's arms being carried away I feel safe again, till those comforting arms turn to rough hands touching me Peter's or Al's again and again. It never gets easier. I wake up in a cold sweat, I'm freezing, Percy is sitting in my swing in the corner of my room. Has he been there all night? Was he here, when I went to look for him? I grab a blanket and I cover him, he looks cold. I grab my phone it's five in the morning, I decide to shower then see what the day brings. It's hot so today I wear a strapless black shirt with see through flames on the side, and a red tank top underneath so you can see the flames, it also has a low back people will be able to see tattoo, I walk out of the bathroom, and Percy is still asleep in the swing, its six his friends will be here in half hour.

"Percy wake up" I shake him gently he jolts awake "What time is it?" he asks looking out the window "Its six am, hurry and get ready to go" I say and I walk out of my room to wake others up, I don't make breakfast for people and I grab a bagel and cream cheese, everyone is down and ready with in half hour and out the door ten minutes later, I wait for everyone to leave except Robert, I lock the door, and we walk to school silently. I'm not sure when the thought occurred to me but I realize Four knows almost everything about me, but I don't know anything about him, I want to talk to him, maybe during art. We get to school and we go to Study, nothing special Four keeps looking at me and I think Zeke is noticing but I trust him, If I tell Zeke not to tell anyone, but I need to clear things up between Four, and Zeke.

Class is over, and Zeke approaches me "Hey Tris can I talk to you for a minute?" I nod and we walk into an abandoned hallway "Things getting better?" he says, he isn't joking around I think he is really concerned "Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I say "Four, keeps watching you like you could evaporate out of thin air" he says, and it makes me laugh "Four is protective you know this" I say "Yeah but only over you Tris, nobody else knows what is going on but he is different" Zeke says "Zeke, Four and I are going out, but I don't want to hurt Robert, so we aren't telling anyone, and I trust you not too either" He perks up after I admit to dating Four, "Yeah, I won't tell anyone" He says "Thank you" I say and we walk away, Four is sitting in his assigned seat for the next class, and so is Robert, so I grab my stuff and sit in my next assigned seat, Mathews starts class "Get in a group of two, and pick out two psychology experiments. You have to confirm with me, of the experiments" Mathew's finishes

Everyone break into their two persons group and I walk up to Mathews "I will let you and Robert work together as one person, so you can pick another partner" she says "Ok me Robert, and Four, Zimbardo's prison experiment and the Russian sleep experiment" I say she writes it down and hands me the paper explaining the project I look it over, of course Mathews does something like this I walk to Four and wave Robert over "Mathew's is so great at explaining things" I say sarcastically not looking away from the paper Four tries to grab the paper out of my hands but I don't let him. Robert is at my side and Four is unhappy "I thought this was a two person assignment" Four says "It is but Robert makes the class uneven so, he and I are counted as one person" I say, not looking at him "give a brief description of two experiments and then compare and contrast them, I chose Zimbardo's prison experiment, and the Russian sleep experiment"

I say and Four takes a deep breath, we sit there silently for the rest of class, the bell rings and I grab my stuff and walk out, Robert hurrying to catch up to me, and Four is taking large steps so It doesn't take him long to catch up, our hands brush each other, and I grab his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze, after last class with Robert. He squeezes back. We walk into writing, and Four sits down and I sit on top of him, and Robert just stares "You guys are dating" he asks, I give Four a quick peck "No, it's a dare, and do me a favor don't mention it again" I say I'm sliding off Fours lap so I have to put my arm around his neck, and Robert is unconvinced. Four keeps whispering remarks in my ear about Robert, he is really annoyed with Robert as I am, but… the realization hits. Four is worried I will leave him and go back to Robert, is that why he won't tell me his real name yet? I mean it makes sense, but he has no reason to be, I won't leave Four.

Half way through the class I ask Tori to use the bathroom, I walk out and see Four go talk to the teacher and walk out after me, we walk around the corner and he pushes me against the wall kissing me "It is killing me not to kiss you ever second of the day" His comment makes me laugh, loudly, I kiss him and he licks my lips, I don't let him enter, he pulls away and breathes, kissing my collar bone, where my tattoo is, I kiss his forehead and he kisses up to my lips again licking my lips, I let him, I run my fingers through his hair. Someone clears their throat, my head snaps to the side and Four lets his head fall back, and he sighs "Did you even go to the bathroom?" she asks walking away, I'm too embarrassed, so I walk back to class with her, and Four walks with me, and grabs my hand "How is Bud, Tori?" Four asks, why, she just caught us making out, how is he not embarrassed? "Good, and he will be excited to hear the news" she says turning around and poking Four's chest hard, "Yeah, sorry just want some privacy" I can't believe him, he is talking like I'm not even here

**A/N Thanks for reading, criticism is much appreciated, might be what I need to get the motivation back, I honestly don't know right now. I do understand this chapter isn't the greatest ever but I'm hoping you will enjoy it more as it go on. **

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review lots**

**Sorry It took me a week to update, I have been out with friends, distracted with school, and working on my new story I have 13,091 words so far! How about once I get 100 reviews I'll upload the first chapter of the new story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry for being slow updating i really don't have an excuse other then liking sleep, hanging out with friends, and loosing my ambition for this story, reviews have been good, of course i would love more but i really am greatful for what i get, I love this story but i'm lost as too how i want to get to what i want to happen and make it realistic. I keep testing different events and i can only hope you like this!**

**Enjoy**

**Read, and Review!**

**Love you all!**

"I still have to go to the bathroom" I turn around and walk to the bathroom. Once I'm done I go to class and sit on Four's lap again, I scribble down notes on both experiments Four watches as I do, Four occasionally whispering in my ear and I ignore him till the bell rings. I hop off Four's lap, grab my stuff and run out the door "Hey Tris, ummm are you doing anything with friends later?" Robert calls out trying to catch up with me so I stop speeding down the hallway "I don't know, why?" I say as nicely as I can but it sounds so whinny "Maybe we can sit around the house and do something together?" "Sorry Robert, Trissy and I have plans, now if you don't mind I need to talk to her about something" Four says.

I glare at him, what does he think we need to talk about? "Can't I be here?" Robert says "You can if, and me and Tris go" Four says picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder "I mean why can't I be here with Tris?" Robert says and Four takes a deep breath "Robert, sometimes grown-ups need to talk and you can go get food to grow up big and strong, so hurry before the run out of apple juice, and Four PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I say and that makes Four laugh and walk away Robert Is upset and he wants to say something but he doesn't know what to say so he storms off pissed.

Four turns a couple corners, and then stops and means to put me down but he drops me so I fall on my butt "Thanks!" I spit at him and I start picking up my things that scattered "what is the matter?" Four says, I take a deep breath "Nothing" I say calmly as I can, but I know I couldn't fool anyone, I pick up the last of my stuff "Tris" I inhale deeply then exhale deeply "why did you have to tell Tori?" I say "Because Tori is like my sister" he says as if it's the most obvious reason in the world "Well you didn't have to be so public about it" I spit out like its venom "I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to keep it from everyone" he says sarcastically "It's not like I told Christina the blabber mouth of the school" he says nicer

I'm want to slap him but I won't, I walk around him and he grabs my waist "Ok, ok, ok Tris I'm sorry I was stupid" he pleads I calm down "Ok" I say and I turn around to face him again, he kisses me but I'm still kind of annoyed, I have always detested publicity, that is the last relationship I want is everything to be public. "What now Tris?" Four whines, I open my mouth to reply but someone finds us "Four babe, I thought you were going to spend lunch with me?" someone whines my jaw drops and Four isn't looking at me, he looks at the slut behind me "Nita, what in the world gave you that idea?" He sounds irritated "You, of course, I thought you were going to dump her and be with me Four, I won't help you cheat on your girlfriend" my teeth clench tightly and I storm off "Oh so you did break up with her" she sounds over joyed and I hear a kiss.

"Tris wait! Nita get away from me!" he sounds despite and demanding. I ignore him and go to lunch and I sit with our friends, first I see Uriah sitting on the table top wearing a long tan color skirt with an oversize black shirt that I assume is supposed to be tucked in but isn't and black tennis shoes, as my gaze skips over I make eye contact with Marlene she goes from rolling her eyes to completely serious, mouthing "I want you" just like her dare declared, she even licks her lips to add effect, and it makes me want to laugh but it's too soon. I see Christina sitting on the other side of Lynn, and she is wearing a black shirt and black pants. And black heels, they must have not switched shoes. Al is sitting next to Shauna and her arm is around her, Zeke watching every move he makes, they are laughing about something.

It takes every ounce of strength I have not to cry, I want to show Four he has no effect on me, sitting here thinking of the past roughly Forty-eight hours we have gone out I get so infuriated. "Tris" "Tris" "TRIS" the voice gets louder and louder and more and more voices "what?" I snap and Uriah is brought back by my anger, he carefully points behind me "Tris" its Four's voice now I turn around slowly my fist clench tightly like my jaw was "ok, bi-polar much? Four, you know where to find me if you want me" Nita says

"Don't stop on my account Four! It's not like we were dating or anything" I spit viciously at him "Tris, please hear me" Four pleads it seems like he is barely standing "It's ok you should be happy" my eyes filling with tears. I walk out, but walking turns into sprinting as I hear people behind me, and yelling, I run till I feel like I can't run any more, I can't fight the tears any more I'm near Tori's class room, I take a few minutes and suppress my tears. I hear someone calling for me, I quickly enter Tori's class room, and she is eating.

"Hey Tori" I say "Hi, can I help you with something?" she questions "Uhhh, actually yeah, I'm not feeling too good, and I'm just looking for peace and quiet do you know where I can go?" I say "Ok come in here" she walks to the front of the class room to a door I never knew was there "It's a little cluttered but there is room on the floor to lay down and a desk, you can be in here as long as you like" she says "Thanks, but one more question, can you not tell Four? I don't want him to worry about me, just tell him I went home" she hesitates but she complies and the bell rings "Thanks so much again Tori"

I sit in the chair and lay my head on the desk, I want to cry but won't, I let sleep pull me under and I'm awoken by the bell. I'm glad this is the final bell, I take a little while to fully wake up and give people to clear out, it's been half an hour and Tori knocks on the door "Tris are you ok?" "Yes, I'm feeling a bit better, I can walk home now, I can't thank you enough" I rub my eyes.

Tori walks in "Its ok, I told Four you were in here, and he understood but he neglected to leave so I said I would take you home, and you would call him tonight" I nod, I'm not angry I understand if she felt inclined to tell him something "Its ok you don't need to take me home I burdened you enough" "No, it's ok I told Four I would, it isn't often Four gets close to a girl you know he really cares about you" she says smiling I just nod "Ok let's go" Tori says and we walk out, she locks her doors as we go and she take me home. I thank her again.

I walk in the door and I'm greeted by Percy and Caleb, yelling about something, they silence and I walk into the kitchen.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading**

**I can't tell you how much it means to me! it really does mean a lot. Just know you can always PM me or review, anything.**

**Busy the next couple days, I'll update some time next week!**

**personal update (If anyone cares): I'm 18, I graduated high school, i'll be looking for a job(or 2) now, and taking time away from school for now!**

**Read and Review!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
